<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奈因】交错 by Innocenct3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326865">【奈因】交错</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3'>Innocenct3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aldnoah.Zero (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯雷因（Slaine）意识到自己身上发生了不同寻常的事情，他开始以全新的目光打量世界，包括伊奈帆（Inaho）<br/>lof旧文存档，最初连载于2015.01.03，完结于2015.10.11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asseylum Vers Allusia/Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ①</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊奈帆平静地注视着眼前的男生，眼眸微动。<br/>
他想起男生刚刚因看到自己而略带惊讶的神情，迅速在记忆中翻寻着符合的面孔。<br/>
棕黑色的短发和瞳孔，清瘦而棱角分明的面容，铅灰色的围巾将脖颈捂住。伊奈帆确信对男生并无印象。<br/>
“请问，您以前认识或者在哪里见过我么？”伊奈帆貌似不经意地问道。<br/>
那人却很快意识到了自己的失态，神色变得漠然，摇头道：“并没有，我还是第一次来新芦原市。只不过您很像我的一位故友而已。”声音异常的干涩暗哑。<br/>
啊，旅行者吗。<br/>
“新芦原市已经向全市发出了避难通知，如果你没有要紧的事情，不如我们同行吧。”<br/>
男生微不可查的皱眉被伊奈帆敏锐地捕捉到，却等来了轻声同意。他眨了眨眼，似是无谓地走在了前面。男生也无言跟上。<br/>
“界冢伊奈帆。”<br/>
“……特耶特。”</p><p> </p><p>  一路上自称特耶特的男生总是与伊奈帆保持着一定的距离，冷淡的态度却也没使伊奈帆感觉尴尬。一是他性格沉稳冷静，不喜欢多话，二是他们素不相识，除了加姆那种自来熟的男孩，本就不会太过熟稔。故伊奈帆反倒觉得此时气氛恰好。<br/>
特耶特像是发现了什么，抿了抿嘴，眸中光影明灭。他看向伊奈帆：“那儿有两个女生。”<br/>
河边走道上确实站着两名衣着讲究的少女。此时二人似乎正在谈论着什么。<br/>
伊奈帆沉吟片刻，对特耶特说：“我们去问问吧。”<br/>
他轻轻点头。<br/>
看到特耶特沉默的样子，伊奈帆自觉走上前去。少女们有些警惕地望着他，刚询问了两句，就被其中较高的褐发少女抓住了小臂。伊奈帆顿时明白接下来会发生什么事。果不其然，接着便是天旋地转。<br/>
眼前景物飞快地掠过，最后定在一只骨节分明的手掌前。<br/>
他意外的有些意外，抬眼看到特耶特一手扶起他，一手稍稍地按着褐发女生的手臂。那人沉声道：“您其实不必采取如此无礼的举动,我们只是避难的民众罢了。”<br/>
那女生听到后不禁打量了下特耶特，眼神奇特，但随即又变成了失望。见此举不成，她干脆直接询问道：“请问，你所说的避难是怎么回事？”<br/>
伊奈帆蓦地开口道：“火星公主遇害后，火星方面发动了袭击。现在战争已经开始了，所以要去避难。”<br/>
期间女生有些激动地想要说些什么，却被沉默的特耶特制止了。伊奈帆视若无睹地回答完，提出了相同的建议。</p><p> </p><p>  上了运输车，伊奈帆立刻就被学生会的韵子命令去了工作。特耶特沉默地扫了下车内的环境，隐在一处角落，阖着眼不知在想什么。<br/>
两个面容姣好的少女很快引起了伊奈帆同学的注意，听着起助和加姆低声的讨论和玩笑的赞扬，伊奈帆表现淡定。<br/>
特耶特似有所觉，抬眼瞥向伊奈帆处，嘴角微抿。<br/>
车体一个急转后停了下来，一队阿里翁号机体站在车前，随即传来有些变调的女声：“你们在干什么？”<br/>
特耶特的嘴角顿时绷得更紧了。<br/>
“是雪姐吗？！”韵子语气惊讶。<br/>
一番交谈后，车内的民众明白了此时的情况。特耶特抬首，透过厚厚的玻璃望着层云覆盖的蓝天，眼眸幽沉。<br/>
之后按照雪姐的嘱咐，韵子改变了路线，一直在原地徘徊。<br/>
伊奈帆再见到自己姐姐时她正放下一个女孩，听到姐姐让他们快走，他脸色微凝，点点头又进了车，心里却在盘算着许多。<br/>
特耶特皱眉看着还有些呆楞的红发少女，又看了看坐在一旁的褐发少女，觉得某个用于消化的器官隐隐作痛起来。<br/>
车体突然被一股力量甩了开来，特耶特立马扭过了头，前面与阿里翁对战的紫色火星机体，在阳光下反射出神秘的虹色光芒。<br/>
“尼洛克拉斯……”轻却沙哑，如情人间缱绻的低语。</p><p> </p><p>  韵子被迫坐上了驾驶位。<br/>
伊奈帆凝神望向后方追赶的火星机体，下达着简洁迅速的命令。<br/>
韵子自然懂得自己青梅竹马的性格，毫不犹豫地执行。<br/>
起助此时也很紧张，刚想去救出雪姐就随着急转弯的惯性撞在阿里翁的外壳上。他爬起来，试图用绳索固定住自己。眼前突然出现的火星机体却让起助有些茫然无措。紧接而来的剧烈震动将他掀了起来，他知道再不抓住什么就会撞上那黑洞一般的表面，于是他开始像溺水的人一样胡乱扑腾，终于抓住了救命稻草——伊奈帆的手。<br/>
望着好友那用力到发白的手指，起助双眼微湿：“伊奈帆……”<br/>
伊奈帆不禁咬牙，皱紧了双眉。<br/>
周围突然异常寂静，所有的运动仿佛都成了慢动作，一帧一帧的播放着。<br/>
紫色的高大机体抬起了左脚，又放了下来，起助的手从自己手中震开，他的脸失去了血色，开始失控地叫喊起来，一切都缓慢而不可抗地进行着。<br/>
“起助……”伊奈帆手脚冰凉，大脑有些空白。<br/>
驾驶室被大力撞开，众人纷纷回头，却见一道身影迅速跃上车顶。<br/>
跨步，跃起，那人飞快地踏着可以着力的地方，逆风而上，铅灰色的围巾随风激烈地舞动着。他一边抓住固定的钢索，一边拽住起助的手臂，然后跳了下来。动作简洁、迅速而凌厉。<br/>
时间恢复了正常的流速。<br/>
伊奈帆觉得四肢百骸的血液又开始汩汩流动，以为失效的五感也都将刚才的信息潮水般传送到神经中枢，大脑恢复了运转。<br/>
托尔兰有些恐惧，当那个男生抓住人后，冷冽地看着尼洛克拉斯，那眼神仿佛穿过吞没一切的外壳，直射向托尔兰。他双手沁出冷汗而不自知。<br/>
全息投影显示出淡金发色的少年，有些软糯的声音传来，“托尔兰卿？”<br/>
不知怎的，托尔兰看着少年，二者的面孔竟重叠起来。</p><p> </p><p>  车辆拐进了一段隧道里，然后停了下来。<br/>
加姆还有些气急地上来询问，却看见伊奈帆正在打开阿里翁，中间是半跪着气喘吁吁的起助和刚才同伊奈帆一起上车的男生。<br/>
那男生将围巾裹住了大半个脸部，只露出一双冷漠阴郁的双眼。<br/>
“谢……呼……谢谢你！”他听见起助艰难地抬头对那男生说道。<br/>
男生却沉默地瞥了眼奇怪地停下动作的机体，越过起助和他进了车厢。<br/>
“没什么。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>迟来的元旦贺文，顺便望A/Z二季不虐斯雷因。（现在看，多好的flag……）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ②</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>界塚雪准尉刚刚苏醒就听到自己不同常人的弟弟要拿练习机与火星机体作战的消息，急得她连忙找到了伊奈帆。<br/>
没想到伊奈帆几句“起助差点就死了，现在是随机应变的时候”这样的话就使她迷迷糊糊地站在了会议室里。<br/>
起助又恢复了平日的模样，尤其对特耶特这个救命恩人异常热情，直接导致特耶特此时坐在了起助的旁边。他还是戴着那条淡灰色的围巾，神色漠然。<br/>
之前起助曾比着夸张的手势眨眼问他：“特耶特，身手真赞啊！是有专门训练过么？”<br/>
“……先父曾是军人。”特耶特瞥了他一眼，轻声回答道。<br/>
起助也就聪明地转移了话题。<br/>
伊奈帆开始有理有据地分析着火星机体的情况。<br/>
“既然有着可以吸收一切所触碰到的东西的屏障，那么，那家伙是怎么看到屏障另一边的情况呢？”伊奈帆引导着大家理解。<br/>
几个人才后知后觉地注意到这个问题，都有些茫然。<br/>
“上空的摄像机。”一旁沉默的特耶特突然开口道。他的面容隐在光影与黑暗的交界处，犹如模糊的幻象。<br/>
伊奈帆眼里闪过一抹肯定，点了点头，开始详细解释。<br/>
安排作战人员时，两个少女自告奋勇地要负责驾驶作为诱饵的卡车。<br/>
“中二病？”加姆和起助悄声问着韵子，却换来不轻不重的肘击。特耶特在一旁皱了皱眉。<br/>
伊奈帆同意了她们，却还是有些不放心。<br/>
“我负责协助，可以么？”特耶特再一次突兀地开口道。<br/>
伊奈帆稍稍盯了他一会儿，点了点头。他有些迷惑这人反常的举动，开始默默地分析原因。<br/>
晚上的会议室异常寒冷。是为了降低被敌人发现的机率，伊奈帆关闭了空调的缘故，以至于韵子裹着棉被还有些打颤。旁边的特耶特倒没有感觉似的，阖眼睡得正熟。韵子终于披着棉被起身，出于某种心理，她准备去看看伊奈帆。<br/>
她不经意地回头一瞥，望见特耶特略显苍白的面容。淡淡的电子光照在他的侧脸，看上去比白天的冷漠阴郁显得更易接触。换句话说，就是更加脆弱些。无来由地，韵子感受到一种悲凉的气息。<br/>
她孩子气地挑挑眉，轻轻地合上了门。<br/>
特耶特依然闭着双眼，却似是疲惫地叹口气，抬手捂住了脸。<br/>
熏红的朝阳缓缓扬起光线，将天际染成一片明亮，与西面幽暗阴沉的景色形成无形的界限。大朵大朵的薄云变幻着瑰丽的色泽，轮廓模糊。<br/>
三发信号弹带着轻烟破向天际，决绝地撕裂了云雾。<br/>
伊奈帆等人很快发现了尼洛克拉斯，一颗颗烟幕弹朝着上空的摄像机奔去。托尔兰的屏幕上顿时充斥着翻卷的灰雾，他意识到发生了什么。<br/>
特耶特站在伊奈帆旁，虽然带上了通讯器，但也只是稍稍松了下围巾，露出些许白皙的皮肤。他像是很随意地掂起那把武器，却每次都准确无误地击中预定地点。<br/>
尼洛克拉斯开始无措地冲撞起来，一架蝙蝠形机体划过上空，特耶特立刻看向它。通讯器中传来加姆混合着杂音的声音，他眯了眯眼，有些焦躁地抚了抚围巾。伊奈帆敏锐地察觉到身边人的情绪变化，但什么也没说，还有很多事需要他指挥。<br/>
伊奈帆驾驶着斯雷普尼尔埋伏在了一处，特耶特隐在车厢的暗处，警惕着车后方不慌不忙追赶的尼洛克拉斯。<br/>
不得不说，红发少女驾驶技术很不错，车辆几个转弯，却总能巧妙地躲开攻击。特耶特眼见快到预定地点，干脆摘了通讯器站在了显眼处。他看着尼洛克拉斯，扯出一个冷笑，无声地念道：“托尔兰卿。”<br/>
托尔兰紧盯着特耶特的口型，已经兴奋地确定，这个少年也是一只可爱的小老鼠。只不过有些小本事罢了，他这样想着，立刻加大了攻击力度，一把掀起了旁边的路灯。溅起的残骸击中了前挡风玻璃。接着，车辆就又一次的被尼洛克拉斯甩了出去。<br/>
特耶特跳下了车，来到前面询问道：“你们没有事吧？”<br/>
里面传来肯定的答复，褐发的少女下了车，特耶特有些为难的看着她：“您想做什么？”<br/>
女孩微微一笑：“我要做我该做的。”特耶特叹了口气，跟上了她。<br/>
“还有，”前面传来清亮的声音，“这种时刻，你不必使用敬称的。”<br/>
特耶特脚步一顿，脸颊泛起轻微的粉红。他扭头低声说了什么，又跟了上去。<br/>
“已经习惯了，公主殿下。”<br/>
少女扬起头，神情威严地喝道：“住口！”<br/>
托尔兰顿时有种不详的预感，接着他便听到那女孩肃穆念道：“以我薇瑟第一皇女之名……”<br/>
耀眼的金色光芒自胸口旋转着发出，在阳光下折射出缤纷绚丽的辉影，激荡的气流掀卷着少女雪白而繁复华丽的裙摆，神情高贵而不可侵犯。<br/>
“退下！无礼的家伙！”<br/>
特耶特有些愣怔地望着那人的背影，眼眸溢满了光彩。<br/>
但他随即注意到一波炮弹正急速飞来，连忙护着少女后退。后面的红发女生皱眉想要说些什么，却被少女的微笑堵住了。<br/>
托尔兰在巨大的精神冲击下被等候的伊奈帆等人抓住了机会，在伊奈帆冷静的指挥下，那层屏障终于被打破。<br/>
伊奈帆沉声道：“我的朋友差点丧命与你。”声音罕见的有些冷酷。<br/>
随即便是连发子弹。<br/>
斯雷因惊愕地放下了望远镜，不仅是因为发现了公主，还因公主身旁那个男生。托而兰卿战败后，那个男生锐利地扫视着四周，竟无比精准地盯住了远处的斯雷因。他露出一个微笑，斯雷因的脑海中却响起无比清晰的声音。<br/>
“斯雷因，杀了他。”<br/>
声音与他竟是无比相似，只是充满了森然杀气。<br/>
他不自觉地吞咽了下，试探着在心中默念：“你是谁？”<br/>
良久，令人焦躁的沉默中才响起略显急促的声音：“我不会做不利于你和公主的事。你要相信我，自己小心。”<br/>
之后便再无动静。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*一季背景<br/>*斯雷因开挂妄想，语死早<br/>*更新稍慢<br/>***斯雷因小天使生快！（写于2015.1.11）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ③</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蝙蝠形的运输机裹挟着劲风穿过高空稀薄的云雾，金属外壳上泛着灰暗的色泽。<br/>  斯雷因忍不住又扭头望了一眼下方新芦原市的位置，原本因为战争而破败不堪的城市已经只剩下少许废墟，孤立在遍布瓦砾和断裂钢筋的地上。大量的泥土被翻卷出来，又被随即而来的高温灼烧得焦黑，在高空看起来就像是孩童涂鸦的块状线条。<br/>  他想到刚才的陨石轰炸，双手轻微的颤抖起来。<br/>  果然有人操纵着一切，竟然利用公主的死……托尔兰卿，幕后的人究竟是谁。<br/>  他叹口气，思绪一转，想到了那个男生。<br/>  姑且先相信他的话吧。<br/>  特耶特沉默着进了舰船，朝艾瑟依拉姆稍稍点头，便快步走向内部。刚才的通讯对他负荷很大，他提了提围巾遮住苍白的脸色，眼底一片决绝清明。计划已经开始，他必须继续下去。<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆安抚了下有些担忧的小女仆，恢复了原样。红发少女有些惊愕地看着金发的公主。<br/>  伊奈帆神色不变，问道：“这是你原来的样子么？”<br/>  “是的，刚刚是采用了全息技术，光学迷彩的一种。”<br/>  冷静地看着眼前极端发达的科技应用，他又道：“这种军事技术在火星应用如何？”<br/>  “全息技术需要Aldnoah因子才能启动，并且因为作用限制，一般极少使用。”她顿了顿，说明了想同薇瑟取得联系的请求。<br/>  伊奈帆眨了眨眼，控制住这枚棋子自然是最佳选项。他告诉艾瑟依拉姆无法通信的现状，又提议与舰长们商量一下，却得知舰船上可能会有间谍的消息。<br/>  他眼里掠过不明的光，问道：“那么，那个特耶特能确定么？”<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆秀眉微蹙：“他一直在暗中保护我，不可能是的。”<br/>  伊奈帆难得地皱了皱眉，没有说什么，气氛一时间沉寂下来。<br/>  “总之，请你们一定要保密。”艾瑟依拉姆稍稍鞠躬，结束了谈话。<br/>  斯雷因捂住痛得内脏都要翻搅起来的腹部，额上沁出一层细密的冷汗。他大口喘气以抵消这痛楚，水蓝色的眸中雾气弥漫。<br/>  特耶特坐在船舱角落里，似有所觉地抬头望向某处，却恰好与一旁的伊奈帆的视线交汇。他表情淡定地收回了目光，暗觉伊奈帆不管什么时候都是棘手的家伙。<br/>  斯雷因，他面容微沉，坚持住。隐在身后的右手握紧到青白。<br/>  伊奈帆又看了特耶特一会儿，转身走向别处。<br/>  伊奈帆向来很冷淡，总是像缺失情感的机器一样冷静地分析利弊，然后做出选择。他不会委婉地表达自己的看法，但人们也最不喜直言不讳，所以身边的朋友寥寥无几。<br/>  作为一个普通的高中生——伊奈帆这样评价自己——他并不是真的万年高冷，只是善于隐藏罢了。他会用自己的方式，暗自温柔地对待和保护身边重要的人。<br/>  起助……伊奈帆抿嘴。好友差点惨死的事实像一把匕首悬在他的心头，泛着冷峻的光，逼着他不得不参与战争，不得不高调地展露自己的能力。<br/>  特耶特突兀地出现他的视野中，身份不明，意图不明，每每推断出的结论立马又被这人接下来的行为推翻。这种脱离预想的感觉让伊奈帆有些不安，他暗中观察起棕发少年。特耶特很聪明，不着痕迹地融入了他的亲友之间，并且游刃有余地应付着各种试探。只是那种不时流露出的冷厉和阴郁显示着少年的不寻常。<br/>  不管什么来历，他眸如深潭，现在都只是棋子而已。<br/>  他继续向前，脚步声在安静的走道中回荡。<br/>  晚风卷着洋面湿润的水汽而来，夜色愈加浓稠。<br/>  舰船靠岸后，各种工作立即有序展开。<br/>  马克巴蕾吉舰长决定与海神号汇合后前往种子岛，再前往联合总部。<br/>  特耶特眉眼稍稍舒展，他看向身边的艾瑟依拉姆，对方露出笑容，特耶特身上的冷郁气息似乎消散了几分。 <br/>  一架正在巡逻的阿帕鲁萨看到了受损的友军机体，随即将枪口对准了前方。<br/>  “阿帕鲁萨33！”那边却并无回应。<br/>  驾驶室里的人看着银白色的机体从黑暗中一步一步走出。<br/>  它随意地捏住那机体的头部，然后，拽了下来。金属的头颅滚到了阿帕鲁萨的旁边。<br/>  它站定在阿帕鲁萨33前，仿佛高高在上的神灵俯视着蝼蚁众生，目光轻蔑冰冷。<br/>  军人从来没有如此清晰地感受到红色星球的傲慢，咬着牙射出了一串来自地球的怒火。<br/>  战斗开始。<br/>  指挥室迅速下达一条条指令，各队机体出动赶往火星机体所在地点。<br/>  布拉德轻嗤道：“拔、刀。”<br/>  无数光线霎那间喷薄而出，随即被凝聚成刀状，边缘如灼烧的火焰般跳跃闪烁。<br/>  阿尔及尔如出入无人之境，竟将援军的指挥部一刀斩灭。<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆终是忍不住站起来，“让我和那位骑士对话吧。”目光里有着不容忽视的坚毅。<br/>  伊奈帆回过头来，微微诧异地看向她。<br/>  “不可以！”“不行。”两个否定的声音同时响起。<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆惊讶地看着站起来的特耶特，他神色冷漠：“不能排除是暗杀者的可能性，您这样做会让自己处于危险境地中。”小女仆也随声附和。<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆立刻反驳：“但是只有如此，才能解救所有的人。”<br/>  特耶特愣了下，小女仆这时连忙道：“不行的，白天只是运气好而已，今后万万不可再乱来啊！”<br/> “如果您非要去的话，请恩准我跟随吧。我必须确保您的安全。”特耶特意外地随了公主，微微低下头行礼。<br/>  “特耶特……”<br/>  伊奈帆突然开口道：“请待在这里。”三人都看向他，他用冷静的语调说：“待在这里吧。”随即走了出去。<br/>  特耶特发出不明的鼻音，却是毫不在意的模样。目光转向公主，她有些羞涩地拢拢头发，像是在为刚才的莽撞言行不好意思。<br/>  “瑟拉姆小姐。”特耶特轻唤道。<br/>  她看着面容清俊的少年，碧绿的明眸里有些疑惑。<br/>  “您做的很好。”他微笑起来。<br/>  她便也微笑起来。<br/>  伊奈帆争取到了足够的时间，海神号的到来使敌人被迫退走。<br/>  “伊奈帆还意外的大胆呢。”青梅竹马的韵子敏感的注意到问题。<br/>  他扭头，艾瑟伊拉姆对他稍稍鞠了一躬，特耶特站在其后，罕见地露出温和的神色。<br/>  “是么。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ④</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无数繁杂的片段在梦中漂浮不定，看似清晰的画面在凝神望去时却是一片迷溟雾霭，若隐若现，连缀成缥缈虚幻的梦境。少年悬在中央，脚下是冰冷的宇宙和无数或明亮或黯淡的星宿。他望着这绮丽景象，却感到无边寂寥。<br/>  风在某一刻突然刮起，愈发猛烈，卷饶成漫天风暴，混沌一片。灰暗的狂风中逐渐渗染上妖异的血色，闪烁着不明的红光。耳畔风声里夹杂着尖锐诡谲的哭泣和笑语，少年默然，眯眼看向上空，像在等着什么。微光朦胧地渗入，恰好笼罩在他的四周，驱散了周围的一切。他神情一松，眼神顿时更加急切，只盯着一处愈加明亮的灿金色光线，那里隐隐约约显出长发少女的姣好身形。但风暴瞬间强劲了几倍，如同沼泽般拉扯着少年下坠，令他挣扎不得。突如其来的失重感让少年一阵头晕目眩，被拉出了梦境。<br/>  特耶特有些失望地睁开眼，嘴紧抿成一条直线。他轻巧地掀开薄被，越过熟睡的人们，来到甲板上一处无人的地方屈膝而坐。虽是夜半时分，依然有军人在操纵着舰船，前行速度并不快，稍稍带起的凉风拂过他的脸颊。他看着黑蓝夜空上的月亮残骸，眼眸明灭。一片安寂中他蓦地出声：“你也睡不着吗？一起坐吧。”<br/>  后面窸窣的微响一顿，随即变成了清晰的脚步声。那人从暗处现身，正是伊奈帆。他神态如常地坐在特耶特几步远的地方，丝毫没有跟踪者的自觉。特耶特瞥了他一眼，道：“我不认为你会有闲心来与我聊天。”<br/>  “你也不会无聊到来这里透风。”伊奈帆回敬道。<br/>  特耶特诧异地盯了他一会儿，像是没想到伊奈帆能顶着面瘫脸说出这种话。他轻笑一声，说道：“公主很善良。”<br/>  伊奈帆没有接话，他知道特耶特还有下文。特耶特神情稍敛，望着波澜不兴的海面说：“但事实是残酷的，那些急于掠夺资源的火星骑士们会彻底将公主置于死地。”<br/>  “你知道多少？”伊奈帆面容微沉。<br/>  “现在最重要的是让公主与火星取得联系。我们都是基于此目的而采取行动的，不是吗？”特耶特扭过头看向伊奈帆，避重就轻地回答。<br/>  伊奈帆沉吟片刻，想要说些什么，却被特耶特打断：“公主善良到有些天真，很难在这种环境下保全。你真的认为到达地球联合总部就能取得联系吗？就算取得联系也不一定能停止这场战争。公主只是导火索罢了。”<br/>  伊奈帆皱起眉，他也有着相同的担忧，这时被特耶特指出，不禁扫了这少年一眼。特耶特面容此时有些漠然，眼神凛冽。他在等待自己的决定，伊奈帆意识到这个事实。但他先提出了刚才被打断的问题：“你想让我们保护瑟拉姆小姐吗？”<br/>  “不是全部，”特耶特仿佛早有预料地扯了扯嘴角，嘶哑的声音在夜风中回荡：“让公主认清现状同为重要，她必须成长起来。只有这样，她才能彻底阻止战争，即使这过程太过艰难。”<br/>  “……”伊奈帆微微一怔，再联想到这段时间特耶特的所作所为，惊愕于其为公主谋划之周密，思虑之深远，眼前的少年实在有着不符年龄的城府。他恍然间想到特耶特“成长起来”的过程也定是无比艰难。<br/>  “我会尽力。”伊奈帆凝视着特耶特，一字一句道。<br/>  “不胜感激。”特耶特温和而言，只是不知其表面下的真实心思如何，伊奈帆忽然起了兴趣。<br/>  “告诉愚昧无知的地球人民……”雷伊雷加利亚·薇瑟·莱巴瑟皇帝在第二天宣布了停战。特耶特站在一处角落盯了半晌模糊的影像，又看了看艾瑟依拉姆有些开心的模样，轻叹一声。<br/>  “斯雷因。”他默唤道。<br/>  “诶？”脑海中响起软软的声音，然后像是想到什么似的急喊，“公主出什么什么事了？”<br/>  特耶特连忙安抚道：“不，公主现在依然安全。我只是得到了一个重要的情报。”<br/>  斯雷因沉默了片刻，道：“是关于谋杀公主的人吗？”<br/>  “嗯，扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵。”<br/>  “库鲁特欧伯爵呢？”斯雷因有些惊讶。<br/>  “可以肯定其忠心。”特耶特顿了下，接着深吸一口气，缓慢地说，“你相信我吗？”<br/>  斯雷因的笑声传了过来：“当然。”<br/>    “那么……”<br/>  库鲁特欧伯爵正在扬陆城的指挥室内愤懑不平，思考着皇帝陛下的用意，斯雷因避开了某些人，快步走到他的面前跪下，面容冷肃。<br/>  良久，侍从恭敬地打开了门，库鲁特欧脸色阴沉地去了谒见室，斯雷因悄悄尾随其后。一切如常进行，看似平静的表面下却是暗流涌动。<br/>  这边特耶特脸色惨白，棕色的瞳孔有些失神，他暗觉不妙，刚一抬腿眼前便一阵发黑，晕眩感如潮水般接连涌向太阳穴处，连忙撑着墙壁掩人耳目。他瞪大了一双凤眼，发现按在墙壁上的手正不住的颤抖着。<br/>  啧。<br/>  模糊中看到公主正往一处通道走去，后面的埃德尔利泽慌慌张张地跟着。特耶特撑起身体就要跟过去，又看到名叫莱艾的红发少女跟了过去，这才松了一口气。<br/>  警报毫无预兆地响起，惊动了正享受短暂和平的人们。银灰色的阿尔及尔载着布拉德从天而降。<br/>  “混蛋是想一雪前耻吗？！”一个留着胡茬的中年男人愤愤喊道。特耶特不禁看了他一眼，似是想起了什么。<br/>  伊奈帆又是在姐姐看来自作主张地进了练习机，冷静地看着火星的机体。布拉德兴奋一笑，已经想见到胜利归来后的情景。伊奈帆却是屡屡打破他的幻想，竟利用他最有力的武器消灭了他。<br/>  莱艾驾驶着小艇停在了伊奈帆前，伸出了手。二人对视片刻，伊奈帆微笑着握住。<br/>  公主目不转睛地盯着屏幕，看完了全过程。特耶特对于那一声充满担忧意味的“伊奈帆桑”不予置评，眯眼盯着慢慢恢复平静的海面。<br/>  扎兹巴鲁姆嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的弧度，走出了谒见室。<br/>  一条暗红地毯贯穿宫殿中央，延伸至鎏金王座下，边缘是赭金色的花纹。两侧矗立的细高柱灯昏沉地散着光，殿厅上一片寂静。<br/>  皇帝陛下的影像突然显现于王座上，多年沉淀的神情不怒自威。<br/>  他缓慢开口。<br/>  以薇瑟皇帝雷伊雷加利亚·薇瑟·莱巴瑟之名，重新宣战。<br/>  将我一族的仇人，燃烧殆尽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ⑤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>设定公主（前）死亡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管过了很长时间，特耶特还是对皇帝的决定存有很多疑问，最终揣测不透而只得大不敬地尽数归结于陛下的神经错乱和之后的逻辑丧失。当看到艾瑟依拉姆泫然欲泣的神情时更是确认了这种想法，阴着脸不发一言。<br/>  一旁的小女仆扫了眼身旁的特耶特，顿时心里一惊。少年微微上挑的双眼中虹膜呈现出压抑的灰褐色，像地球上冬日枯干的树皮般藏着肃杀的气息，暗色的风雪在眸底升腾起。她的心脏因为莫名的压力被迫加快了跳动的频率，慌忙避开了特耶特的眼睛。<br/>  “战争一直在进行着。”<br/>  他们回过头，那个浑身充满颓废气息的军人正倚着柱子，他用随意的语气说着悲观的话语，却是不可否认的事实。<br/>  “艾瑟依拉姆公主是真心成为地球与薇瑟帝国的友谊桥梁的。”公主失态道，她还沉浸在浓厚的不解与悲伤中，眼里翠绿而娴静的湖水碎成团团光影。远离权力漩涡、在温室里养尊处优多年的花朵依然有着天真烂漫，却不知外面的寒霜冰雪。<br/>  鞠户大尉贴着柱子蹲下来，情绪低落地说：“结果彻底成为了导火索。”话中藏着心灰意冷的失望和一丝不甘的怨忿。<br/>  来到地球以后的公主终于越过表面虚伪而华丽的外壳，触碰到冷漠残忍的真实。这种一心追求的愿望被一朝破灭的感觉，实在是太过痛苦。艾瑟依拉姆瞪大了双眼，一时间心神恍惚，只听得韵子的声音从一旁传来：“火星人利用了公主吗？！”<br/>  特耶特敛住眼不去看她，即使说过要让公主成长起来，也还是不忍让她承受苦楚。他的心脏剧烈地抽搐，如水淋淋的浓墨随血液蔓延至全身，洇渗晕染开一朵刺痛的花，激得他微微战栗。但他只是沉默地站在艾瑟依拉姆的身后，指节攥得近乎透明。<br/>  伊奈帆余光瞥见这一幕，眨了眨眼。经过一次交谈后，特耶特很多行为都得到解释，但伊奈帆认为他还有着不少秘密。雪姐的声音打断了他的思绪，他扭过头来，问：“怎么了，雪姐？”<br/>  “叫我界塚准尉。”温柔的女声此时却意外的严肃起来。伊奈帆几乎在一瞬反应过来而面容紧绷。<br/>  “我方也决定开战。”</p><p>  作战会议室里不明的气氛暗暗涌动，马克巴蕾吉舰长站在台前宣布对所有人进行征兵，随后说明接下来要去种子岛进行补给修理。特耶特看着鞠户大尉的反应感叹世界真小。<br/>  公主此时已经下定了某种决心，又恢复了往日的样子，特耶特也放下心来。因为是对所有人征兵，所以对三人来说免不了一番托辞，周围人声嘈杂，特耶特想了想，低唤道：“埃德尔利泽。”<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆和小女仆茫然地看着他，埃德尔利泽除了知道这人一直保护着公主殿下外，甚至连交谈也没有过。<br/>  他问：“你怎么称呼瑟拉姆小姐呢？”<br/>  “当然是公主殿下了。”她小声道，还有些不明所以。<br/>  特耶特一笑，面容柔和了下来：“那么接下来地球军询问信息时你也要如此吗？”<br/>  小女仆愣了愣，像是突然想到这一点，露出后怕的表情，显得十分可爱。旁听的艾瑟依拉姆微笑着说：“埃德尔利泽就叫我姐姐好了。”<br/>  小女仆一脸惊吓，特耶特却不在意道：“就听公主的吧。”她憋了半晌红着脸挤出一句：“请恕我失礼。”<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆眉眼弯弯，领着她去了一处办理台，特耶特不远不近地随在后面。</p><p>  斯雷因在枪声不断中逃进了运输机，他无意识地握紧了操作器，青蓝糅合的双眸清清亮亮，泛起薄软的浅光，如同现在他身处的这片儿时故土般。<br/>  他有些焦急地将速度调至最高，飞快冲出了库鲁特欧城，在灰蓝的天空中掠过一道痕迹。小心翼翼夹在两端之间的蝙蝠终于如愿飞向了自己的救赎与归宿。<br/>  库鲁特欧伯爵那向来傲慢的脸上此时充满了失手的恼羞成怒，只是那寒意却并未到达眼底。</p><p>  耶贺赖医生走入军医室中，按着单据对照医用物资，奇怪的是与表格中相比少了一些治外伤的药物和一卷纱布，他挑挑眉，兴许是病人们图方便没有知会吧，便不再把这事放在心上。<br/>  特耶特悄声躲进一处堆满废弃物品狭小仓库，轻放下顺来的那些医用品。他谨慎地寻了一处足够隐蔽的地方，又看了看锈迹斑斑的屋门，才一圈一圈将围巾摘下，叠得整整齐齐。然后他快速脱下暗色外套——里面是一件黑色背心，包裹住瘦削但肌理分明的上身，衬得皮肤有些妖异的苍白。他将背心掀起小半截，下面是染透血的纱布，暗红鲜红交加，令人触目惊心。<br/>  特耶特垂眼，乌羽似的睫毛轻微颤动。他还是有些感叹命运弄人，俄罗斯一役中，公主被扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵击中，当场死亡，艾瑟依拉姆满身鲜血的样子从此成为他每晚的梦魇。他将枪口对准棕发伯爵的胸膛，直到弹匣中子弹射尽还在不停地按动扳机，喉咙里囫囵着伤兽痛苦的低吼。他泪流满面却默然无声，冷硬着一颗心挟持扎兹巴鲁姆回了火星，在心底酝酿着疯狂而谨慎的计划。公主在他晦暗的过往中有如光芒，一次次拯救他于艰难中，他对扎兹巴鲁姆恨之入骨，下定决心完成公主的遗愿。<br/>  皇帝病危，膝下又无可担大任的继承人，扎兹巴鲁姆独揽大权。他整日跟随其后，暗自收储着政治力量。他开始变得冷漠而阴沉，却在任何场合都保持着最适合的表情，殚精竭虑地与其他人周旋，进行着不见硝烟的战争，很快便得到扎兹巴鲁姆重用，甚至成为了其养子。<br/>  他终于寻了机会在战争中偷袭了他的养父，顺理成章地成为了伯爵，用高明的手段坐稳了位置。在宣布停战后，却被主战派困于陷阱，再醒来便身处新芦原市。他不久后便明白自己来到了两年前。<br/>  那日的景象仍印刻在特耶特脑海中，十几个小型机甲同时发射出耀眼的银光，聚集于塔尔西斯前方，形成一片光壁，宇宙间稀薄的物质导体传递着愈发强烈的辐射，屏幕上的一堆图像数值都在剧幅波动，带有强烈警告意味的红色方框不断跳出覆满一切，提醒他整个机体仿如置身高压下的抖动中不断碎裂，而紧接着出现在视线中的金属碎片与残破结构更是印证了事实。已经到了绝地，他却并无激愤，甚至眼底一片漠然，即使自己已经被迫咳出了一大口鲜血。<br/>  终于结束了，他想着，修长苍白的手指缓缓摩挲着脖颈上的项链和围巾，这是公主唯一留给他的两样东西了。在他提出休战和谈后，有着赤色瞳眸的上校便将这些送了过来。两人坐在会谈室的两端，对视了几秒钟，都看到了彼此眼底的伤痛。<br/>  “这是……瑟拉姆小姐留下的东西。”<br/>  “围巾是她亲手所织，尼娜教的。”<br/>  她说上面有你们的秘密。伊奈帆没有说出这句话，但特耶特却轻易就发现了不同之处。<br/>  那是一个名词。<br/>  テラス<br/>  那个观景台，库鲁特欧的扬陆城中，少女生命中第一次真切俯视到那颗水蓝色星球的地方。<br/>  【地球，人类的发祥地，有着足以曲折光线的水和空气的星球。】<br/>  【斯雷因的故乡啊。】<br/>  他犹如被扼住喉咙而松开一样，浑身肌肉绷到极致又陡然放松，反复几次，久到脸庞因为激动而嫣红一片。终究压抑地啜泣起来，声音由于哽咽变得断续沙哑，泪水从脸颊滚落，肆意流淌。对面的伊奈帆沉默地看着在自己面前第二次哭泣的青年，那青蓝交融的，犹如阿尔卑斯山顶峰上静谧湖泊般的眼眸，此时被泪水冲刷着，折射出绝望而美丽的光辉。<br/>  只是没办法了呢，塔尔西斯。你没办法回去了。<br/>  我也如此。<br/>  他阖住了双眼。</p><p>  他思绪转回。战争永远是最快使科技产生飞变的方式。这种空间重叠跳跃通道，在几年前也不过是个理论，当然，Aldnoah之力肯定占比巨大。他们本想让自己陷落宇宙深处，但它的介入，使得通道同时具备了时间上的跳跃能力，毕竟是神的技术。因此他阴差阳错地回到了过去。<br/>  揉揉眉心，特耶特解开浸血的纱布。塔尔西斯的碎片刺进了腹部，当时严重到几乎穿透，昏迷中他被路人送往医院才救治过来，但时间问题使他不得不提前离开。他清理干净伤口，涂上了新药，利落地缠上纱布。这期间难免会刺激到神经，他的脸已是毫无血色，但他只是绷紧了身体，一声不响地做完了这一切。<br/>  他穿好衣服，将剩余的东西藏好，谨慎地打开了门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ⑥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海水翻涌起簇簇雪白的浪花，推挤着撞碎在船舷上，折射出明丽的银芒。天空渐变般显现深深浅浅的蓝色，云块随风缓缓浮动着，海风肆意地卷起甲板上少年和少女的头发与衣摆，猎猎作响。<br/>  特耶特一转弯便看见走廊尽头这一副如画景象，眼神瞬间锐利起来，又有些颓然地放松。<br/>  我怎么忘了，这方面是与自己无关的。他半阖着眼自嘲地想道，神情有些晦暗。放轻了脚下的声音，一时间耳畔只剩下波涛与风，他慢慢接近着背对自己的二人，谈话也模模糊糊地被海风吹来，特耶特仔细辨别着。<br/>  “是的，”公主缓缓地说，“生来就能启动Aldnoah的只有爷爷和他的子孙。”<br/>  又在套话了。特耶特偏了偏头，嘴角笑意浅淡，只是果然如此啊。他看着艾瑟依拉姆，却又不像在看她，目光透过她投向不知名处。眼眸似乎被某种情绪淹没，有些失焦。手不自觉地抚着围巾。<br/>  他其实早已明白那两人的感情，在他看不到的军舰上，之后的丢卡利翁上，以及联合总部中迅速发展着，最终变成了他与她再次相见的那个模样，但他只是迷惑，为什么最后连一句话、一个转身都不能给予，而为什么又要降尊纡贵地为自己织就一份礼物呢。<br/>  当他明白自己所在何处时，喉咙哽咽地发疼，短暂的思维停滞后，他开始欣喜若狂地计划改变命运的轨迹。他已经彻底痛过，不想再经历一次了。那日俄罗斯的鲜血依旧鲜明的印在特耶特的脑海中，他发誓过不论何时何地都要努力达到公主的遗愿。<br/>  这似乎更容易些啊。特耶特环视了下似曾相识的街道，眸中满是强烈到有些病态的执念。他知道自己有些异常，但谁在乎呢，他将要也一定要参与在公主的地球之行中。<br/>  后来他终于遇见了公主，几乎用尽了所有力气才克制住自己没有在她与伊奈帆面前显出端倪。他决定扶持她登上皇位，尽自己一切能力。所以他让她见识到火星的权利倾轧，让她碰触残酷的现实，却又每每于她痛苦之时想起以往，继而不忍起来。<br/>  特耶特眼底冰凉，有些可以改变，有些确是注定的，总归要离去，那么自己也只需护她周全即可。<br/>  他回过神来，低头准备离开，却听得二人转了话题。<br/>  “那是不对的。”<br/>  特耶特停住了脚步。<br/>  “诶，可是，斯雷因说是因为光的折射……”<br/>  特耶特扭过头，静静地看着两人。他有些讶异自己会出现在他们的谈话中。<br/>  “天空呈现蓝色是因为瑞利散射，云朵呈现白色是因为米氏散射，”伊奈帆  顶着一张面瘫脸开小课堂，“是那个人搞错了。”<br/>  微愣之后，他面色阴沉得仿佛能滴出水来，冷哼一声，转身快速离开了这里。至于害羞——<br/>  早已被舍弃了。<br/>  他身后的伊奈帆还是端着脸，眼角的余光却是注意到走廊的异动，眼底思虑渐起。</p><p>  快到种子岛的时候已是傍晚，天际呈现出明亮的暖色调，海风渐息，云朵也仿佛静止般令人昏昏欲睡。战争触发之后第一次如此的平静美丽，舰上的人们却忙于征兵之事，抓紧储备和巩固自己的力量。<br/>  特耶特当时自是几句话便逃掉了征兵，不过享受了一段清闲时光后，也就该回到现实了。此刻他默默坐在公主的身旁，眼神温和，在看到昏黄的天空后更加柔软，遮掩住了深沉的眸色。<br/>  啊，就要来了。<br/>  一声巨响传来，舰船剧烈地晃动起来，特耶特波澜不惊，伸手扶稳有些惊慌的公主。前方种子岛上，费米安伯爵好整以暇的看着慌乱的地球人们，不屑地继续攻击着舰船。接二连三的冲击很快使控制系统瘫痪，巨大而笨重的军舰失控地撞向岩石边界，摩擦出飞溅的火花。<br/>  “抱歉正在检查系统！再稍等会儿！”<br/>  刚刚成为军人的伊奈帆果断放弃了这台阿里翁，跑向一旁的斯雷普尼尔。一连串学术词流畅地说出，机体成功启动。<br/>  耳机里传来雪姐见怪不怪的声音，伊奈帆紧张起来，“雪姐！你的手臂……”却被“新人都出动了，我更没理由不出动了”这样的理由堵了回来，他不由得加重了语气，喊起她的军衔，“界塚准尉！”“叫我雪姐就好了。”伊奈帆脸上第一次出现剧烈的波动——毕竟只是十几岁的少年——夹杂着惊怒和难过，嘴唇抿成隐忍而僵硬的线条。<br/>  “通信结束，以上。”故意轻松的语气却让伊奈帆情绪更加低沉，他几乎能够看到雪姐嘴边的苦笑，总是这样……显示器的光芒映得他脸色苍白。<br/>  很快军舰决定派出舰载机迎战，但六只机械拳臂的冲击力立马使战力由悬殊变为异常悬殊。伊奈帆此时已收敛了情绪进入作战状态，冷静地分析着战局，良久对韵子说了什么。<br/>  费米安控制着她的拳头武器攻击着舰体，马克巴蕾吉舰长被迫下令撤离非战斗人员，弃舰登陆。一片忙乱中特耶特跑向别处，离开前他对公主悄声道：“抱歉，公主，要和您暂时分开一会儿。”<br/>  “诶？”<br/>  “丢卡利翁，您可以见机行事。”他看着公主眨了眨眼，她几乎瞬间明白过来。<br/>  “那么，特耶特，”公主难得严肃，“要小心。”</p><p>  费米安终于厌倦了猫戏老鼠的游戏，将巨大分子形成的坚硬拳头聚集在军舰上空，准备发起最后一击。巨拳呈包围之势携风而来，浪花在其后曳出长长的痕迹。<br/>  指挥室中一片死寂，马克巴蕾吉闭上了眼睛，面色灰败。其余人也是如此。<br/>  “游戏到此结束，是时候去死了。”费米安伯爵挑着眉，语气悠闲。<br/>  有黝黑的枪口泛着冷光，瞄准了其中一只拳头。<br/>  特耶特注视着费米安的一举一动，早在其准备时便倏地起身跑向加姆那里。<br/>  鞠户听到一阵骚动，加姆发出惊呼“你怎么来了！哎，哎！”随后机体上噔噔几声，他的驾驶舱被敲响。他打开舱门，外面站立着棕发少年，他认出这是伊奈帆认识的男生，但没有参军，怎么会跑到这里来，他眼眸一闪。<br/>  少年俯下身盯着他，嗓音嘶哑：“让开，如果你不想让这艘船上的人全死光。”<br/>  他不禁走了出来，少年迅速坐在驾驶位上不再管他。反正自己也出不了力，看看他能如何吧。他看着少年冷漠的侧脸如此想。<br/>  特耶特稍稍打量了下驾驶室内的构造，迅速启动了机体。<br/>  “砰——”<br/>  所有人都抬头睁开了眼睛。巨拳冲出升腾的黑烟，擦过军舰摔入海中，激起高高的白浪。<br/>  “命中！下一个，右方3密耳！”韵子的声音传到指挥室，传到所有机体中。<br/>  特耶特操纵着阿里翁向甲板移动，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。伊奈帆全神贯注地瞄准下一个目标。<br/>  两声巨响后，高空俯冲的那只成为最后的障碍。伊奈帆皱着眉，敌机近乎垂直于自己的位置使得子弹只能贴着它擦出小小的火花。<br/>  他不断叩动着扳机，却毫无作用，几个人都更加紧张起来，这个本来就是冒险的计划终是有了纰漏。<br/>  枪膛清脆的声音提醒着伊奈帆，他看着迎面而来的敌机，大脑又是一片空白。“炮弹打完了。”<br/>  特耶特上了甲板。一声巨响伴随着弥漫的黑烟在上空响起，敌机被弹入大海。他毫无惊讶地看向上空，发出低沉而悦耳的笑声，不见之前的嘶哑。<br/>  斯雷因不由自主地同时笑了起来，清亮而温和。<br/>  你来了。<br/>  我来了。<br/>  伊奈帆惊讶地望着那架蝙蝠形的运输机，它的后面即是太阳。阳光给它灰暗的外壳镀上了一层亮丽的色泽。<br/>  “那是……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>起助这一阵子觉得自己倒霉到不行，母亲新开的西餐厅缺少人手，让自己这个高中生每天跑去帮忙。虽然自己平日没怎么好好学也不期望能考多高，但机体课可是绝对不能挂科的啊！他仿佛看到了班主任阴森森的脸庞，这样下去怎么办呢。<br/>  他苦恼的叹口气，寻求朋友帮助直接pass，伊奈帆的反应肯定是“……抱歉”。自己也不指望他会穿成侍者的模样给客人上菜，面瘫在服务业想想就很惊悚啊！<br/>  韵子呢？平时很乐于助人，但爱在学习上跟伊奈帆较劲，临近考试自己肯定不能麻烦她。<br/>  至于加姆，大大咧咧得让人担心自家的餐具全灭，更糟的话整个店都能变得鸡飞狗跳。<br/>  他又叹了口气，认命地走向西餐厅。<br/>  刚进门，母亲就高兴地喊道：“起助！今天有个不错的小伙子来应聘侍应生，你以后就不用来帮忙了。”<br/>  起助顿时全身神清气爽，感觉今天天蓝云白，花艳草鲜。<br/>  母亲走过来摸摸起助的头，感叹道：“你这几天也辛苦不少，我把这些天的工资给你吧。”<br/>  起助看着手中的信封，感觉快要飞起来了，对那位仁兄顿起感激之情。<br/>正说着，那人从工作间里出来。起助本来想好好一叙兄弟之谊，一扭过头就愣住了。<br/>  青年垂着眼整理领结，简单的小西装硬是被他穿出优雅禁欲的意味。铂金色卷发柔柔地贴在他的鬓边，浓密的羽睫在眼周打下淡影。夕阳透过窗户给青年涂抹上一层柔和的色泽。<br/>  然后青年像是注意到这边的情况，一双碧蓝色的眼眸望了过来，起助脑袋立即当机。当然，起助是个直男，他只是立马消除了和青年称兄道弟的念头，转而决定把青年当作自己男神。青年走了过来，朝起助温温一笑，起助觉得自己的心脏快受不了了，僵硬地回了一个微笑。<br/>  母亲介绍道：“起助，这位是依米兹，人家是半工半读来上大学的，成绩好极了呢！”起助此时缓过神来，尴尬地摸摸鼻子。<br/>  依米兹看着起助，伸出手说：“你好，起助，以后请多关照。”<br/>  这声音……起助想哭。太犯规了有木有！他呆呆道：“呃…请多关照。”<br/>  考完试后，起助邀请伊奈帆他们去西餐厅吃饭，他笑着说：“你们去了一定会有惊喜的。”<br/>  几人刚推开门便被吓了一跳，座位全满，而且大多数都是小女生，脸上带着期待的神情。幸好自己楼上预备的房间还没有人，起助赶紧拉着几人坐下。<br/>  韵子忍不住道：“起助，为什么这么多女生啊？你们这里有什么活动么？”<br/>尼娜也道：“是啊，会不会是有特别小甜品呢？”<br/>  加姆打断她们的猜测，摊手道：“真是的，这还用说嘛，肯定是起助家招聘了一个帅哥才会有这么多女生，没看她们脸上花痴的表情吗？”<br/>  起助赞同地竖起拇指，朝加姆挤挤眼睛，两人露出心照不宣的微笑。<br/>  “什么嘛，你们这些男生！”韵子不满道，尼娜也噘起嘴巴。<br/>  “啊，快看快看出现了！！”“真的很帅啊！”楼下传来难以压抑的兴奋声，起助朝大家笑笑，拉开房门，唤了声：“依米兹！”过了会儿浅金发色的青年便端着盘子走了进来，看到屋内几人的样貌时眼神闪了闪，随即不紧不慢地将菜摆在桌子上，整个过程充满了优雅的美感。<br/>  伊奈帆默默打量来人，觉得这个青年有些莫名的熟悉。<br/>  依米兹放好菜后对起助道：“你们先吃吧，我下去忙了。”然后快步带上门走出房间。声音缓和低沉，仿若傍晚海浪的轻响。<br/>  尼娜此时开口道：“起助说得没错，他的确很帅呢！”<br/>  韵子也不得不承认：“嗯，也挺有礼貌的。”<br/>  吃完后几人下楼时伊奈帆再次看到了青年，他脸上带着温和的笑容，忙着给各个桌上菜，总是被小女生请求合影，但都委婉地拒绝了。<br/>  不经意间两人的眼神相对，伊奈帆看到青年愣了一瞬，随即露出一个微笑。<br/>  只是伊奈帆觉得那蓝绿色的深海固然有一种精致的美丽，却如同上面飘了一层黯淡水苔般的死气沉沉。这种眼神，伊奈帆只在一种人身上看到过——饱经沧桑风霜的耄耋之人，眼中总含着对过去世事的感慨。<br/>  后来在聊天时又谈及依米兹，起助却说依米兹早在几天前便辞职离去，抱怨道自家的生意还为此低迷了好一阵。伊奈帆身体一顿，想起青年惊人的眼神，那种枯涸的死寂，便无谓地转移了思绪。人生中总会遇到许多人，但过客就是过客，两条线相交后总会越离越远，不必有惆怅之类的情绪。在座的人也都明白这个道理，感慨几句也就讨论起其他。<br/>  不过谁知道两条线是直线还是曲线呢。<br/>  避难时，他看到棕发的少年，一身旅人打扮，看到自己时却有些惊讶。不知怎么就想起了依米兹。<br/>    “请问，您以前认识或者在哪里见过我么？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ⑦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>特耶特看着那架运输机，耳边是地球方的纷纷议论。修长的手指缓缓敲击着操纵杆，听着这些人可笑的顾虑他不禁失笑，眼底却是冷然。<br/>  看到利益就好了。<br/>  如果是敌人的敌人，就算不是同伴也对我们有帮助。冷淡的声音传来。<br/>  特耶特动作一顿，微不可察地皱了下眉。<br/>  他又想起那日莫名其妙的战斗和莫名其妙的结果。多日的绝望和猛然得知公主生讯的欣喜若狂让他忘记了谨慎的原则，费尽心思地推测出了公主的去向。只是单纯的想见到公主的愿望，却在变化莫测的战事中苦求而不得。<br/>  通话的那端在自己激动之时冷淡凌厉地质询自己的来历，他不知所措地沉默却被对方理解为默认，而其高效的行动又直接阻绝了解释的道路，于是一步一步地走向再也没有挽回的余地。特耶特的眼睛黯淡了下来，这毕竟是他最大的遗憾。自从在扬陆城将父亲的遗物送给公主后，再相见便是生死相隔。<br/>  只是利用罢了，所以对危害自身利益的不确定因素要进行铲除。击中后轻松落地，自己却被追踪的士兵带走。特耶特倒是一点儿不怒，多年后他已经被磨砺太多，这时站在对方的立场反而还很赞同。<br/>  不过，特耶特思绪一转，既然伊奈帆差点将自己置于死地，自己也不能轻饶他。<br/>  “啊——”斯雷因的声音有如惊雷在特耶特耳边炸响，他立马掐断斯雷因无意识的通讯。<br/>  对于这能力的来源，特耶特并不清楚，似乎只有他和斯雷因两人能够使用，若不是公主死讯传来时斯雷因情绪太过激动，他永不会知道这带着奇幻色彩的存在。但很快特耶特就发现了使用的条件——主动联系的那方需要耗费精神力承担起通话，所以他绝不能影响正在空中战斗的斯雷因。<br/>  他眨了眨眼，眼底思虑愈深。<br/>  抬头看向空中的运输机，只见费米安迁怒于斯雷因，四只巨拳倾巢而出，紧跟其后。运输机翻转着斜斜飞过，斯雷因正折起一个近乎垂直的角度拔高，特耶特一挑眉，也顾不得其他，在巨拳即将向上追去时提枪连着两发，击落最近的两只。<br/>  运输机冲了几秒便如折翅的飞鸟无力地下坠，似乎失去控制地直向海面，后面的巨拳见机加快了速度。<br/>  “轰——”“斯雷因！”<br/>  “诶？！”<br/>  斯雷因似是猛然惊醒，机身斜掠过海面曳起一线浪花，随即恢复正常。<br/>  特耶特眼神一晃。忍不住担心地唤了一声，果然一结束就出现了后遗症。最近频繁的使用让特耶特的精神消耗极大，短暂的通讯也让他有些吃力，脑部已经隐有痛感。<br/>  斯雷因似有所感地回眸望去，却只看到正放下枪的橙色机甲，温柔的暖色调附着在冰冷的金属上，奇异地，本应矛盾的构图却并没有让斯雷因感觉到违和感。<br/>  再隐藏下去也没有什么意义，特耶特便现了身形。惹起雪姐和韵子惊讶的呼声。<br/>  舱内，伊奈帆面色不变，将通讯转向私人频道。<br/>  “你认识那人？”疑问的句子硬是说出了确定的意味。<br/>  “啊。”<br/>  声音沉默了下来，耳边一片死寂。特耶特揉着鬓角，眼底冰凉。<br/>  战局不久陷入僵持，费米安的希腊坚硬得只能到破损的地步，而地球方也只能靠将其一次次击飞来拖延时间。<br/>  一个巨大洞口随着岩石的崩塌而显露在山壁上，舰船抓住大好时机冲了进去。特耶特却随着断后的几人奔向岸边。天色渐渐暗沉，斯雷因驾驶着运输机在上空盘旋配合，特耶特听到伊奈帆的声音：“接下来，就干掉那个三头六臂吧。”<br/>  伊奈帆开始考虑对策，雪姐和韵子却不得不适应着与莫名其妙的火星盟友一起对抗火星的局势。<br/>  “真是的，到底是怎么回事啦！”雪姐在帮助那架银灰色战机打掉一只巨拳后抱怨道。<br/>  特耶特一直沉默着，直到听见伊奈帆借韵子的手枪，迅速向斯雷因嘱咐道：“斯雷因，现在最佳的办法就是……你只需拖延时间，后面会有援军……切记，橙色家伙只是利用你，要自保！”<br/>  两声枪响，特耶特一阵晕眩，眼前的景物扭曲成光怪陆离的色块，太阳穴突突地跳得生疼，黑暗如潮水袭来，他却硬是咬住下唇使自己不昏迷过去。他凭着本能看着屏幕，眼神失焦成柔软的棕色海洋。<br/>  ……别失败啊……<br/>  待他的大脑能够重新运作时，庞大的丢卡里翁已经疾驰在夜空之上，穿着雪白华服的身影一闪而过。<br/>  他瞳孔剧烈地颤抖起来，直到看见运输机才渐渐平静。<br/>  ……还好……他深呼吸了几下，打量起局势。希腊已经消失，两人应该到了谈话阶段，特耶特松了口气，这也是他为什么顺应着命运的发现并努力将存在感降至最小的原因，他不想做那只轻扇翅膀的蝴蝶。<br/>  特耶特捏着话筒，轻声道：“伊奈帆，我知道你想将他击落。”<br/>  耳机里只能传来平稳浅淡的呼吸声，气氛蓦地凝滞，片刻后对方回复：“他的机体留有定位信号，恐怕已经有人追踪而来了。”<br/>  斯雷因虽听不到特耶特的声音，但能让橙色家伙解释的人，应该就是他了。想到这里，他对伊奈帆说道：“已经过去了这么久，他们早已知道我的地理位置了，你以为我会放弃更稳妥的方式来找公主吗？”<br/>  特耶特的肺部因为紧张的屏息而不适地颤动，伊奈帆随即听见一阵急促而剧烈的咳嗽声。他一愣，耳机里继续传来特耶特沙哑的声音：“他若被火星方带回去，等待我们的就不只是搜查队了。”<br/>  伊奈帆皱眉，权衡利弊下，他松了口：“那这架战机必须销毁。”<br/>  “可以，但要等他着陆后。”<br/>  “嗯。”<br/>  斯雷因载着伊奈帆缓缓着陆，随后打开舱门跳了下来。他回头看了一眼紧跟其后的伊奈帆，卷发在海风中微微扬起像黎明时分的浅金色微光，双眸隐着静谧的碧蓝琥珀。只是静静地立在那里便美好得如同欧洲中世纪的油画上的精致少年一般。<br/>  伊奈帆有那么一瞬间的慌神，他几乎按捺不住喉咙间徘徊旋转的疑问，但他克制住了，只是微微睁大了双眼。<br/>  斯雷因突然看向远处，眼底藤青色彩的琥珀碎成了清澈明丽的湖水，显示出主人内心的愉快心情，但很快便剧烈翻滚起来。<br/>  那身影缓慢走来，汗湿的发梢柔顺地贴在鬓角，使苍白的脸色更添了几分脆弱的意味，下唇印着血痕，被淡淡的血迹染出薄粉。只有暗棕瞳眸里有着明亮而倔强的火焰熊熊燃烧。<br/>  他在斯雷因面前停下，虚弱地牵动肌肉露出一瞬的微笑，便倒了下去。<br/>  斯雷因慌忙接住。<br/>  特耶特乌睫纤密，柔软的雾气悄然润湿心田。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ⑧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯雷因……<br/>稍带鼻音的童声唤着，软糯得黏缠。<br/>什么啊……好吵……<br/>斯雷因……<br/>过了一会儿声音再次响起，较之刚刚的更加清晰了些。<br/>唔……斯雷因出事了么！！！<br/>斯雷因……<br/>那声音还是柔柔地唤着，熟悉的感觉蔓延开。<br/>啊……在喊我嘛……<br/>特耶特睁开了眼。<br/>火星的地表虽然荒凉裸露，只能看到座座矗立的钢铁铸就的冰冷建筑；苍穹虽然永远是黑沉的寂灭，唯有璀璨或黯淡的星河成为唯一的风景：正如这颗赤红的星球上的平民身上某些无趣的特质一般，但皇族贵胄还是可以拥有一些特权——比如一座花园。<br/>明丽的厚软结香已萌蘖而发，金盏花也低低的铺了开来，葵花重叠的花瓣涌出蓬勃温暖的金黄河流。他愣了愣，差点便以为这些年的种种只是南柯一梦，庄周梦蝶。这是他无数次看到过的风景。满眼璀璨的金色中，一抹纯白显眼无比。那是穿着及踝长裙的幼童，她有着明艳的金发，明艳的笑容和明艳的碧色双眸。他喉咙犹如被世间最牢固的枷锁禁锢般哽住，苍白的肤色一瞬便浮起绯红。<br/>她攥着一束结香，招手唤他“斯雷因”，不停地，声音甜美。他痉挛般地颤抖着，那些淡漠阴郁的坚冰终于碎裂而融化，汹涌漫出，露出了澄净的湖泊。<br/>“艾瑟依拉姆……殿下……”泣不成声。<br/>不是什么该死的沾满血迹的冰冷面容，也不是缺乏真实的瑟拉姆，只是自己记忆中的那个艾瑟。<br/>泪水开始蔓延，仿佛多年来的痛楚与思念都发泄而出，洇染得周围模糊开来。他惶然抬头，女童的面容却开始虚幻，趔趄着，他跑去半跪下来，伸出臂轻环住她，却穿透了过去，余一片空虚。他看着愈发浅淡的虚影，泪水仍在流淌，却半捂着脸，弯眼低低笑了开来。<br/>哑暗如砾。<br/>当他后来再露出这样的笑容时，火星薇瑟帝国第一皇女艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾莉欧西亚突然觉得一阵心悸的绝望。<br/>无迹的黑暗如恶鬼般吞噬了所有颜色。<br/>自己一生追寻的光芒，也终是沉寂在黑暗中了。<br/>温和的外科医生正整理着记录，一旁的床铺上陷着脸色苍白的少年。<br/>斯雷因当时便抱起特耶特要直奔军舰，被伊奈帆截住。<br/>“让开，橙色橘子。”他不善地看着一身战服的伊奈帆。<br/>“你是斯雷因吧。”伊奈帆答非所问地说道，然后指向斯雷普尼尔，“我叫伊奈帆，界冢伊奈帆。”<br/>斯雷因恍然大悟，便也回道：“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”随后待伊奈帆启动机体便踩上了巨大的手臂。<br/>“报告指挥室，请求与公主谈话。”<br/>“原来如此……你已经知道了，”那边传来的沉稳的女声微带了然，“请求通过。”<br/>几秒后，公主略带迟疑地说道：“伊奈帆先生？”<br/>“公主，你说过的斯雷因是地球人么？”伊奈帆直接询问到，他确定依米兹和这个少年一定有什么关系。<br/>或许特耶特也有一份。<br/>“是的，”伊奈帆心中一定，“但是……伊奈帆先生突然问起这个……”<br/>“他在我旁边。”<br/>“真的？！”声音顿时变得急切起来，“为什么会……”<br/>“很抱歉，只能等待回归后再做解释。”伊奈帆却只是保持着淡淡的语气，一双赤眸盯着屏幕上身着火星制服的少年。<br/>“诶，公主？！”副舰长惊讶地看着艾瑟依拉姆快步走出指挥室，埃德尔利泽小跑着跟上，一脸担忧。<br/>“不用在意。”舰长倒是淡定地撩了撩头发。<br/>她看着马克巴蕾吉，恍然大悟地点点头：“看来那孩子很受欢迎。”<br/>“不见咲君，”女人放下了拨弄头发的手，语气淡淡，“让我来告诉你不受欢迎的理由吧。”<br/>“听说这种场合尽快领会上级意思比较好。”<br/>“那是在方向对的情况下。”<br/>艾瑟依拉姆一眼就看到了灿金发色的少年，激动得顿时忘记了皇家礼仪，她高兴地唤道：“斯雷因！”<br/>斯雷因瞬间抬头看向公主，脸上浮现出惊喜地神情，相隔这么长时间，他们终于相见了。但手上沉甸甸的重量让他回过神来，压抑着如凶兽般要破膛而出的喜悦对艾瑟依拉姆说道：“特耶特昏迷了。”<br/>伊奈帆沉默地率先向前走去，两人相视一眼，连忙跟上。<br/>于是三个人来到了耶贺赖医生这里。<br/>斯雷因这时才真正看清特耶特的模样。样貌只算得上清秀，肤色苍白如缺月，在微暖色调的灯下生生映出几分虚缈。他眼底阴影浓重，眉心又皱成一团，虽一副虚弱憔悴的样子，但他不会忘记，那双暗眸里，不灭的使整个面容都明朗起来的灼然焱焰。<br/>医生转过身来，不自觉地推了下眼镜。斯雷因兀地急切问道：“怎么回事？”<br/>耶贺赖医生瞥了眼这个从火星跋涉而来的少年，拿着诊疗报告道：“只是精力透支过多了而已，没有大碍，但短时间不会醒过来了。”他看了看少年少女，说，“你们也先回去吧。”<br/>伊奈帆不动声色地点点头，随即出了门。<br/>斯雷因则随着艾瑟依拉姆前往指挥室，他不是太担心扎兹巴鲁姆的突袭，毕竟特耶特已安排好一切。而自己……<br/>“斯雷因？”他回过神来，见金发雪服的公主一脸欣喜，“终于见到你了！”<br/>啊，自己还有另外的任务。他看着前方的丽影，笑容温雅，映射出岚空翠森的琥珀熠着耀眼光芒。<br/>“我也很高兴能够见到殿下。”<br/>纯色的诊疗室里，一双棕眸蓦地睁开，幽暗而极。<br/>耶贺赖苍真毫无异色地看着特耶特，说道：“说吧，十五年前的种子岛。”<br/>“不急。”特耶特面无表情地望着他，阴郁的目光恍若直穿人心，医生不禁感到一阵寒意。这个看似瘦弱的少年，身上却隐藏着巨大的能量。<br/>这也是特耶特计划中的一步，即使刚刚结束了一场紧张的战斗导致的精神严重透支，对曾经的他来说，也只是恍惚了半晌。装昏对于现在的形势是必要的，他也告诉过斯雷因，两人配合愣是没让伊奈帆看出来。不过他也确实趁了机会小憩片刻。<br/>医生的弱点很好找，只是不着痕迹的点了几句有关创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）的疗法及Heaven's Fall的情报，便让对友人病情关注的心理医生上了钩，毕竟几年后的停战后最不缺的就是这类东西。于是接下来的行动都有了遮掩。<br/>“我不会暴露你的秘密，但你要告诉我你知道的。”医生当时肃着脸这样对特耶特说道。</p><p>“只要你遵守约定。”少年缓缓坐了起来，继续说道。犹如邻家男孩般干净清秀的面容上是决绝凛然的杀意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ⑨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>开头微库鲁斯雷注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地球人是卑贱的。</p><p>库鲁特欧伯爵不论在金碧辉煌的帝殿上接受册封时，还是在邃远空阔的星宇中治理扬陆城时，一直是这样想的。<br/>他紧扣着镶嵌宝石的直杖柄处，站在指挥室中央，高挺的鼻骨上肌肉牵扯皮肤挤出皱褶，眉心纠结。正与其通话的棕发伯爵见状道：“库鲁特欧卿，稍安勿躁。毕竟我们已经知道斯雷因的去向，接下来，我们只需派出舰载机搜寻就可以了。”<br/>库鲁特欧显得严肃冷淡的冰蓝色双眸划过一丝不易察觉的讽笑，表面却加深了皮肤挤压的程度：“扎兹巴鲁姆卿，你的扬陆城还没有进入降落范围吧。”<br/>对方错愕地微微睁大了双眼。<br/>“如果如你所说，他有着地球的同伙，那么事情就不会那么简单。关乎我等高贵的轨道骑士的尊严，不容拖延，我会先派出人员去搜寻。希望你可以尽快赶到，扎兹巴鲁姆卿。”最后一句话他说得意味深长，让屏幕那方的通讯对象不由得产生了些许心虚。<br/>库鲁特欧说完便转过身去，杖身一挥道：“传令，派遣十支搜查队前往种子岛及其附近海域搜查斯雷因。”<br/>棕发的伯爵面色难看地暗自咬牙，勉强说：“总之，斯雷因的用意很有战略价值，可以的话尽量不要让其死亡，我会在空中辅测。”然后结束了通讯。<br/>“报告伯爵，种子岛上有新的火星机体残骸。”对种子岛全角度监察的观测人员随即传来图片。库鲁特欧惊讶地盯着：“丢卡里翁！”接着便神情一缓。<br/>斯雷因没有骗他。<br/>那日自己正处在对皇帝不顾公主安息而重新开战的懑郁中，斯雷因却悄无声息地屈膝跪伏在自己面前。<br/>“怎么了，卑贱的地球人，难道还想抢在骑士前取功吗？”他冷哼一声，蓝眸森冷，“果然是劣等民族。”<br/>少年抬起头，温软的面容上却是写满了强硬的坚毅，矛盾的两者糅杂在一人身上，却被完整地体现着。<br/>“库鲁特欧伯爵，公主还活着。”他一开口便是惊人之语，金发碧眼的伯爵惊得瞳孔紧缩，甚至大步上前一把抓住少年的衣领：“你说什么！”<br/>斯雷因依然不卑不亢地说着，将经历完整无遗地报告给库鲁特欧。伯爵的表情由审视、怀疑、警惕、阴沉逐渐转为和善、惊愕、赞赏以及一点点的钦佩。“你做得很好，”他踱来踱去，语气急促，“知道他是谁吗？”<br/>“不，但是他一直在公主身边守卫，并且成功地计划了保护公主的战斗。”斯雷因有些求情意味地说道，然后解开风纪扣从封存的内袋中拿出了一份AN式储载器[1]。他也不知道为何，对那人有种莫名的亲切与信赖，以致自己竟为一个从未相识的人说话。<br/>库鲁特欧接过那个玻璃似的小块，打开里面的文件，沉吟了会儿，同意了那个少年的计划。它很详细、周密、甚至完美，但一切都基于那人的观察推测，所以显得很冒险，这和他稳妥的作风显然有些出入，但他还是选择了相信，因为这个计划的叙述方式完全是自己亲手教授。<br/>是谁呢。他疑惑地想。<br/>“里面的Aldnoah驱动已被人取走。”观测员还在报告，他便中断了思绪，开始着手准备接下来必经的战斗。<br/>“传令，全城进入最高警备态势，密切注意周围空域的不明物体。”<br/>“传令，将我的塔尔西斯设置为随时备战模式。”<br/>“传令……”</p><p>尽忠于公主的这个地球少年是个例外，不得不说。</p><p>这是傲慢自愎的库鲁特欧伯爵一生中唯一承认与其平等的地球人，真是可喜可贺。</p><p> </p><p>丢卡里翁战舰已经驰于天际，周围云雾障障叠叠，时而卷舒婀娜飘逸，时而聚升奔腾回旋。高空冰寒的气流在舰体上凝结无数薄薄白霜，又被强风所驱散。<br/>特耶特依旧处于昏迷之中，耶贺赖医生提出病人需要多加休息，再加上本身特耶特低调得行事导致几乎没有什么人知道其存在，所以竟一直没被打扰。而斯雷因的到来占据了公主的全部心神，从战略角度来说又极具价值，更是让舰船高层都在关注着这个来自火星的地球少年，无心了解这个昏迷的普通人。<br/>艾瑟依拉姆一直问着斯雷因自从分离后的情况，而伊奈帆也不断旁敲侧击地打探情报，于是他干脆站在了舰长的办公室中。<br/>“你是……”马克巴蕾吉略带审视地看着斯雷因。身上的火星军服笔挺整洁，面容沉稳，眼神干净透澈，她满意地微笑。<br/>“斯雷因。”温润清浅的嗓音说道，“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”<br/>“你好，斯雷因。”打量结束，女军官变得温和起来，接着道：“听说你是地球人，是吗？”<br/>“是的，幼时随父亲到访火星研究，之后便没有回来过。”<br/>“这样啊，火星方面的代表吗。”<br/>“伯爵认为身为地球人的我能够更好的处理这次事件。”<br/>“原来如此。”马克巴蕾吉稍加思索，继续道：“既然你们忠于皇室的一方已经找到公主，为什么不迎接殿下返回火星宣布停战呢？”<br/>他面色严肃起来：“处理一株病植，能够一下子拔根而起自然比修枝剪叶好的多。”<br/>艾瑟依拉姆顿时看向他，表情带着些惊异：“斯雷因已经知道是谁了吗？”<br/>众人也纷纷看向他。“是的。但是……”斯雷因面色紧张起来，侧过头有些为难地看着她。<br/>“马克巴蕾吉立刻意识到什么，说道：“关于火星内部的事情我们无意了解，殿下可以私下谈论。”<br/>斯雷因表情顿时放松下来，感激地向她点点头，眼眸清如玉光。<br/>舰长便也先搁置这件事，转而看向一旁的两个少男少女：“界冢弟弟。”<br/>“界冢伊奈帆。”伊奈帆面无表情地抗议。女人却不为所动地看着红发少女：“还有……”<br/>“莱艾·阿里亚修。”她神情冷淡，声音也是如此。<br/>“你们两个得知真相后没有及时上报，为什么？”<br/>“不是军人，所以没有义务。”令人气闷的回答。<br/>“界冢弟弟呢？”报复对象转移，女军官恶趣味地继续这样称呼。<br/>“不是不及时，是故意隐瞒。”伊奈帆还是面无表情，衬得回答更加的令人生厌。<br/>所以不见咲副官立刻略带厉色要求其注意立场。<br/>艾瑟依拉姆立即出声解围：“是我拜托他们这么做的。”埃德尔利泽补充道：“这艘船上也可能有暗杀者与同伙。”<br/>红发少女忍不住地诉说对火星人的怨恨，言语偏激，接着便夺门而出。斯雷因微微蹙眉，一双猫眼注意着艾瑟依拉姆，压成流丽的弧度。公主面容低落却不悲怆，紧紧攥住衣裙上的雪白缎面，压出难以恢复的皱痕。经过一连串战火的洗礼，她已经不会再那么天真地认为言语可以修复创伤了，只是更加坚定要结束战争的想法。<br/>特耶特若是看到这一幕，怕是会很高兴的。眼底收起温溺，斯雷因突然出声：“那个……”马克巴蕾吉侧过脸，“虽然不能说是谁，但我们得到可靠情报，敌人将会在几天后，甚至更短的时间内来袭。”<br/>“这样啊。”马克巴蕾吉支着下巴沉思片刻，然后说道，“需要我们做什么。”<br/>斯雷因有些羞涩地弯出微笑，同样拿出了一个玻璃状晶块，随意点开桌角一处隐蔽槽口放了进去，立刻如水波般闪动淡淡的跳跃冷光，地球的军人这才惊讶地发现暗藏玄机。<br/>“合作愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>特耶特越过值班巡逻的士兵，避开监视探头，来到一扇墙壁前。<br/>他双目微凝，凭着过去扎兹巴鲁姆所透露的信息，迟疑而坚定地伸手覆了上去。<br/>光芒瞬间绽开而遽然消弭。<br/>门现了出来，自动打开，映入眼帘的是满室的控制器。如丢卡里翁的大型战舰，必然不可能只凭一处控制，这个隐蔽到必须以Aldnoah开启的控制室才是关键。它可以控制整个舰船上的任何角落，而前方的那个指挥室只能控制行动和武器罢了，第一顺位指挥权还是在这里。<br/>他迈进了屋内，门立刻合上。暗色双眼开始搜寻着符合的机器，片刻便满意地微眯。<br/>特耶特开始输入一系列复杂指令，手指轻快准确地在按键上跳跃。几秒后，信道建立，发送即时通讯，男人冷肃的面容出现。<br/>库鲁特欧打量着棕发的少年，特耶特也在打量着对方，只是意义不同。他少见地笑了下，即使透过屏幕，伯爵也可以感到那人的喜悦。<br/>他无比恭敬、充满仰慕地俯身，行了一个堪称模版的火星军礼：“库鲁特欧伯爵阁下。”<br/>“你是谁？”他道出疑问，语气傲慢。<br/>“特耶特，潜伏在地球负责保护公主的间谍。”<br/>库鲁特欧皱了皱眉，他当然不会相信这些，但如此敷衍简陋的回答还是令他有些不快。<br/>“你的情报如何保证？”<br/>“我不会错的。”他的脸上是如出一辙的倨傲，“否则便拼死将公主藏匿，自刎谢罪。”<br/>库鲁特欧一怔，笑了一下。<br/>从现在开始，你就归属于我麾下。<br/>他表情顿时凝滞，随即恭谨道：“是，伯爵。”</p><p>他转过身，忽然直望向天花板，微微笑了起来，再次提臂、俯身、屈膝、沉首，做出军礼。<br/>“库鲁特欧卿。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]:私设。全称Aldnoah分子储备载体器，原理为利用Aldnoah将信息载入离散式信息库，若为原Aldnoah持有者可直接打开，若为使用者则须置入记录对应持有者气息的特制显槽方可浏览。因Aldnoah为主要技术，故只在皇族与轨道骑士间所流通，具象化为透明方体，只可被持有者销毁，隐秘性极高。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ⑩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>开头微库鲁斯雷注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果硬要说的话，库鲁特欧伯爵是严厉、谨肃而古板固执的。<br/>  但也是对待自己认同之人非常忠诚和善的。<br/>  棕发的少年站起身来，依旧沉着头颅，阴影遮盖了神色，只看见嘴角微抿。<br/>  为何当初自己就认定库鲁特欧伯爵是叛徒，明明对艾瑟依拉姆公主那么忠心耿耿而又恭谨细心。<br/>  他还记得当年被公主拜托给伯爵的那天男人脸上微小克制的厌蔑与无可奈何。<br/>  伯爵一贯都是最讨厌地球人的，所以身为薇瑟帝国尊贵的伯爵却不得不整天教授认为卑贱的地球少年，焦躁和冷酷是可想而知的吧。但伯爵从不在公主面前展露自己的喜恶，就算自己做出一些私下绝对会招致打骂的事情伯爵也只会暗中警告，忍至公主离开才立刻行动，伤处也总是恰到好处地掩藏在衣物之下。<br/>  不让公主为卑贱之人伤心，这是伯爵的理由。<br/>  这样甚至可算得上愚忠的人，如何能够下令杀死皇女呢。自己凭着不确切的证据，可疑的指向，语焉不详的对话，就确认并且控诉着伯爵的反叛。难怪当时伯爵的眼神充满了失望与冰冷，自己一手培养大的人却背叛肯定很难过。如果当时信任伯爵的话……不，已经没有如果了。终究自己在那个年纪还没有洞察人心的能力，没有明白那些面具下的人心。自己竟连最后一面也再没见到。<br/>  所以在回答起助的问题时才会将其当作另一个父亲吧。<br/>  现在想来，他一直都在误会、猜忌、阴谋和虚伪中与真相交错而过，与正确交错而过，与本可以成为挚友的人交错而过，与原可效忠之人交错而过，与故乡交错而过，与归途交错而过。他的一生如同一棵古怪畸形而枝繁叶茂的树木般分出了无数枝叉，又纠结在一起枯萎死去，早已回不到原初的那个斯雷因·特洛耶特了。<br/>  特耶特扬起脸向前走去，所幸可以重新来过，挽救自己还未犯下的大错。阴暗曾充斥着自己的整个生命，但总会有那些柔软、光明、信任存在。他唯一能做的便是救赎。救赎他人，并救赎自己。</p><p> </p><p>  迈出墙壁上的门，映入眼帘便是一个人影，他略一怔，然后面无表情：“你怎么跟踪到我的？”这其实毫无意义，只是简单的跟踪器便可将线路记录，类似的做法足有几十种。不过如此隐蔽，他决定回去好好检查一番。<br/>  伊奈帆脸上罕见地出现了称之为愤怒的表情，只是较之常人仍是幅度小了许多。他声线本就平稳，此时更是冰冷如机械：“你到底是谁？”<br/>  会议结束后，他本来打算询问斯雷因关于依米兹的关系，却不可思议地得到对方茫然的表情和公主的作证。无奈中突然发现特耶特不在原地，接着便根据判断和猜测一路追至这里，这种火星方肯定极为重视的核心机密怎么可能是普通士兵可以触摸到的？<br/>  “与你无关。”特耶特声音却低哑暗沉，他气势陡然飙升，犹如伊奈帆几个星期前总能在电视中看到的那些演讲台后的人物一般。他微微恍神，特耶特就抛下这句拔腿便走，神色不变，心里却暗叹一声。<br/>  计划出了问题，不过自己本就不指望这么简单便达到目的，那显然太过愚蠢，尤其是存在伊奈帆这种智商近妖的天才。他也早有应对。<br/>  但显然这个未来的对手现在也很难缠，手腕蓦地被死死抓住，气力大的仿若野兽，稍嫌粗糙的指腹压得血管汩汩的激烈跳动。他没有回头，只道：“你又当别人是敌人了吗？”<br/>  伊奈帆一抿嘴，手劲却丝毫没有放松，说道：“你在计划什么？”下一刻便被反抓住手臂掀翻在地，肉体撞击在地上发出沉闷的声响，伊奈帆忍不住皱起了眉。双臂都被扣住，腿部也被横压，动弹不得。这种天旋地转的感觉他曾经在战争刚刚爆发时尝到过，不同的是原先的阻拦者变成了制造者。<br/>  “别用那种审问的语调和我说话，你知道什么！”特耶特低声吼道，眼睛危险地眯起，眼底毫不掩饰的森冷怒火使眸色显现惊人的色彩。然而随后他就气势一敛，恼火地看着对方，挣扎片刻后还是松开了钳制。伊奈帆站起身来。<br/>  “公主为什么偏偏喜欢上了这颗橙色橘子。”不自觉地出声抱怨后，特耶特立马暗道不好，却看见对方眼瞳里铺天盖地的赤色光芒。<br/>  “当时的战斗中，我与斯雷因采用的是私人频道，那么，你是怎么知道这个外号的？”伊奈帆嘴角浮现一丝雕刻般的微笑。<br/>  特耶特自知失言，移开目光默然不语。只听见那人继续用可恶的慢条斯理而略带戏谑的语气道：“而且，为什么，你觉得瑟拉姆小姐会喜欢上一个在战争中认识的普通高中生呢？”<br/>  特耶特心底错愕，眼睛却犀利地盯视着伊奈帆，一瞬之间他想了很多，但最后停留在对方富有深意的平静眼神中。他皱起眉，说：“那最好不过。”<br/>  伊奈帆看着少年单薄的身影越走越远，笑意渐深。印象中特耶特总是一副阴沉冷漠的样子，如果以动物形容——刺猬——是的，外表是尖锐伤人的冷酷背刺，用来保护自己温暖柔软的内心，最佳写照，不是吗。<br/>  这次偶然从外壳的缝隙中窥得一丝少年的感情波动，他再一次觉得特耶特如此的，让人想一探究竟。</p><p> </p><p>  “斯雷因，这就是你说过的蓝天白云呢。”艾瑟依拉姆站在甲板上，对着身边的少年说道，两人璀璨与温和的金色发丝在风中拂荡。<br/>  “是的，您一定很高兴看到这样的风景吧。”斯雷因身躯笔直，脸上带着微笑。<br/>  “嗯，大海、天空，以及飞鸟走兽，这些你告诉我的事情，我都会慢慢去了解。地球真是美好而和谐的地方啊！”她眼眸微微睁大，就像初生的婴儿一样新奇地打量这个世界，神情充满了喜悦。然后她认真地看着斯雷因，说：“我会努力促成两方的和平，让大家共同繁荣的。”<br/>  “诶？”斯雷因一怔，清浅的眸中随即惊喜万分，公主殿下，终于开始意识到一位君主的责任，并努力承担起来。还没缓过神来，公主就又拿出了一件东西说道：“因为我从来没有忘记过，”<br/>  斯雷因感到少女柔滑细腻的手掌附着似是金属特有的冰凉拿起自己的双手。<br/>  “是斯雷因的一遍遍描述中，”<br/>  声音轻软，婉丽，带着无比蓬勃的力量，是生命的气息。<br/>  “让我对地球有了这样的憧憬和热爱。”<br/>  她翻转掌心再次带着温暖的热度，更用力地握住了斯雷因的手。他看着自己手中的护身符，呆呆地不知所措。<br/>  扑通，扑通，扑通。<br/>  啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。<br/>  是什么声音呢。<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆看着男孩满面通红，瞪大的双眼里水汽缭绕的样子，绽开了笑容。碧眸弯如半月，皓齿洁如初雪。斯雷因只想到一个词：笑靥如花。她微微低头，将自己的额挨着他的，他也低伏下头，带着残留的泪水笑了起来。<br/>  两人额头相抵，鼻尖轻触，鸟鸣从远渐近地此起彼伏，海鸥聚集在甲板上空翻飞盘旋，背后是无际的蓝天碧海。<br/>  已经不需要知道了啊。<br/>  特耶特不知何时已是泪流满面，配上冷漠的神情显得极其诡异。他连忙擦去脸颊上湿润的液体，却怎么也止不住，泪腺仿佛在一瞬间高度发达起来，要将体内的水份倾泻而尽。他感觉自己忽然多了些什么，正在前所未有地充实几近枯涸的心脏，带来了温暖的潮流。<br/>  啊，真是太好了。</p><p> </p><p>  库鲁特欧城。<br/>  金发的伯爵还在紧张备战中，敌人却发来了通讯。扎兹巴鲁姆丝毫不提丢卡里翁，只询问在种子岛上的侦察情况。库鲁特欧便假装出强压怒火的模样，回道：“岛上发现了丢卡里翁的残骸，Aldnoah驱动被地球人所拿。哼，区区劣等民族，怎么可能妄想驾驭神明之物！”<br/>  一个是不想让对方怀疑到公主的存活，一个是担心对方发现端倪后过早展开交战，于是一番虚与委蛇下来竟是维持了表面的平静。见问不出什么，那边的弑君者就一脸担忧地结束了对话。<br/>  扎兹巴鲁姆皱起眉，垂眼思考着。对话很正常，卧底送来的情报也相符，但不知道为什么自己总有种不好的预感。<br/>  特洛耶特博士当年救了他一命，对于其独子自然要尽力保护。库鲁特欧卿——毕竟是多年的好友，在没有超出自己底线前，他还是不希望亲手终结这段关系的。<br/>  他不禁低低念了声给予他仇恨源头的名字。<br/>  沃蕾因。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ⑪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>狗血预警！！！<br/>能接受的话 ↓</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“苏醒”的特耶特很快出现在众人视线里。虽然脸色还有些苍白，但精神好了很多。他走到正在听伊奈帆讲解的艾瑟依拉姆面前，首次在公众场合公布了自己的身份。伊奈帆扫了他一眼，两人的视线在空中交汇，又快速移开。<br/>  界冢雪见状顿时不负责任地忘记正在训练的韵子，感叹道：“又多了一个情敌，身为姐姐也很烦恼呢。”然后看着涨红脸的韵子慌忙跑过去，又笑了起来，带着孩子般的得意：“嘛，毕竟奈君是这么受欢迎啊。”<br/>  莱艾冷着脸，转了话题要求训练，不料却被脑洞大开的准尉误会。少女有些无奈地上了阿里翁，在机舱合闭前突然想起什么扭头问道：“那个特耶特也是那种表情吗？”<br/>  界冢雪脸色有些沉寂，看着手中的电脑上的模拟程序喃喃地说：“只有这个看不穿呢，真是奇怪的孩子。”<br/>  特耶特看向一旁的斯雷因，微微一笑。斯雷因却是有些担忧，眼神无声地询问。特耶特的出现无疑说明计划发生了变化，只是不知道这变数是否在控制内。<br/>  公主看出了他们有话要说，便主动提出让特耶特带着斯雷因在军舰上走走。两人便并排离开，谈话间特耶特一直挂着浅浅的笑容，让不经意间瞥见的伊奈帆微沉了嘴角。<br/>  “骗人的吧。”一直关注自家弟弟的界冢雪姐姐觉得自己好像知道了什么不得了的东西，惊愕地赶紧关上一扇门：“一定是我看错了，嗯，对，就是这样。”</p><p>  “怎么回事？”斯雷因迫不及待地问道。<br/>  “界冢伊奈帆跟踪到了我。”他无谓地眨了眨眼，看到对方脸色一变，又带着些安慰道，“但是没有问题，不会影响计划的。”<br/>  斯雷因这才放下心来，少年说过的事情很少出错：“真希望一切顺利，实现公主的愿望，让薇瑟与地球能够和平而繁荣地发展。”<br/>  特耶特眼神闪了闪，沉默片刻后突然笑着出声：“会的，这一天一定会来到的。”<br/>  他们继续向前走着，特耶特却丧失了说话的兴致。他原想就这次机会坦白一切，战争中这样的闲暇时刻可不多，但听到斯雷因这样迫切地想结束战争，特耶特觉得为了避免他一直追问还是等等再决定吧。“那个，”刚想到这里思路就被打断，“特耶特桑多大了？”他有些惊讶地回道：“为什么这么问？”<br/>  “因为，特耶特桑的个子比我高很多，所以应该不会……同龄……吧。”斯雷因抬手比了比两人的差距，越说越迟疑，最后干脆停了下来。<br/>  特耶特有些哑然，他已经快忘了自己还有过这种表情了。少年紧张地眨着眼，底部的湖泊升腾雾气，白净的脸庞飘起淡色晚霞。特耶特伸手轻轻揉乱了斯雷因的头发，满意地眯起了眼。不错，发质很好，看来在库鲁特欧伯爵那里没有再受苦。<br/>  “诶？！”斯雷因呆呆地看着特耶特在自己头上肆意蹂躏，听到他抛弃了嘶哑的伪装，用本音道：“不需要对我使用敬称，斯雷因。我只比你大两岁的。”<br/>  “好的。”<br/>  男孩的脸色更红了，眼神飘忽闪烁，于是不自觉地忽略了两人声音如此相似的事实。<br/>  “噗——”<br/>  两人同时快速扭头，特耶特淡定地放下了手，斯雷因却在看清来人后表情僵硬起来。<br/>  “公主殿下。”“公主！”艾瑟依拉姆正掩嘴笑得微颤，走过来牵起斯雷因的手：“刚才的表情好可爱啊，斯雷因！”特耶特忍不住看了伊奈帆一眼，却发现他也在看着自己，笑意顿时一收，恢复了冷淡。<br/>  小女仆惊叫着提醒：“公主殿下！”艾瑟依拉姆却毫不在意地摇摇头，羞窘到极点的斯雷因连忙说：“可、可爱什么的、请不要这样说！”金发的少女感觉到斯雷因连掌心都在发热，便不再继续逗弄下去：“那么，等会儿午饭时见，斯雷因。”然后带着抑不住的笑容离开。<br/>  伊奈帆跟上，走到特耶特身边时嘴唇微启，随即满意地用余光看到特耶特神情一顿，复杂地看着自己。<br/>  “依米兹。”<br/>  他听到那声音了啊。</p><p>  扬陆城内，扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵思考许久，最后还是作出了决定。<br/>  “联系082号。”<br/>  一边是控制皇族，为未婚妻报仇，也为了薇瑟人民的未来；一边是忠于皇室的好友，他还是不相信两者能达到平衡。<br/>  “密切监视库鲁特欧卿的动向，发现异常立即报告。”<br/>  他转过身。<br/>  “下降速度提至最大，进入大气层后立即搜寻丢卡里翁。”<br/>  “将吾的坐骑备好。”<br/>  战斗一触即发。</p><p>  特耶特在午饭时却先行离开，斯雷因便独自来到餐厅。惊愕地看到艾瑟依拉姆竟穿着一身校服。<br/>  “公主殿下……”好可爱……斯雷因脸色又有些发红。<br/>  “斯雷因，”公主闻声扭过头来，看到端着餐盘的少年，“地球上的饭菜很美味呢。”<br/>  “是的。”斯雷因露出笑容，同时注意到旁边的红发少女，如果没记错的话，特耶特说莱艾是……火星人？他眼神顿时变得警惕。<br/>  他走上前，公主却突然变了颜色：“斯雷因！”<br/>  他顺着公主的视线向后看去，两个小女孩正有说有笑地直冲自己跑来，前面的那个听见声音也扭过头，脸上瞬间布满惊恐，却停不下向前的趋势。<br/>  “嘭——”<br/>  斯雷因被撞倒在地。短短的几秒钟根本反应不过来，他只能在摔倒时稍稍侧身避免压住孩子，手上的餐盘也脱了出去。“咣当”一下，清脆的金属声传来，然后便是埃德尔利泽的惊呼：“公主殿下！”<br/>  伤到公主了吗？念头顿起，他慌忙起身看向公主，看到少女身上的衣服都撒上了饭菜，放心的同时也自责地鞠躬。<br/>  “十分抱歉！”<br/>  公主却是依旧保持着镇定，她微笑着任埃德尔利泽拿出手帕擦拭污迹说：“不必自责，斯雷因，你并不是故意的。”见少年抬起头，清玉似的眸子微微湿润，她便什么情绪也没有了。<br/>  “我没事，只是需要洗个澡了。”她温和地安慰着，甚至调皮地眨了眨眼，又望着同样满身饭菜的莱艾：“哎呀，莱艾桑也需要清理一下呢，不如我们一起吧。”<br/>  莱艾脸色已是无比冰冷，她将外套脱下搭在手臂上，大步离开了现场。<br/>  艾瑟依拉姆不在意地制止了想要发飙的小女仆，接着向孩子们问道：“你们没有事吧？”<br/>  两个小女孩早就被吓到，抽泣着摇头。其中一个抹着眼泪抽抽嗒嗒地说：“我们、想送给、公主大人、这、这个。”<br/>  她们拿出了有些皱了的千纸鹤，艾瑟依拉姆惊喜地接了过去，然后摸了摸孩子们的头。女孩子便都破涕为笑，高兴地离开了。<br/>  “斯雷因，你还是去医疗室检查一下吧，我还是有些不放心。”碧眸里满是担忧，艾瑟依拉姆起身说着，“我就先去清理了。”<br/>  “是。”</p><p>  ……</p><p>  “明明知道大家都讨厌火星人，为什么还能这么轻松，明明被火星人背叛了。”莱艾任水流哗哗地冲刷身体，迷茫地喃喃自语。</p><p>  ……</p><p>  “那么到时候我们会在HG-4674235处空投机体，不过为了保险，希望您能协助影响对方的引力机制。”[1]<br/>  “可以，但是你如何知道最薄弱的引力场在这里？”<br/>  “现在还不能说。”他轻笑着摇摇头。库鲁特欧便只好作罢。</p><p>  ……</p><p>  突然发生的剧烈晃动让特耶特跌坐在地。<br/>  “怎么了！”<br/>  他尽力稳住身形站了起来，神色第一次震惊起来。<br/>  “我……不清楚。”<br/>  怎么这么早就发生了，本来掐着时间可以制止的，为什么提前了，为什么！！！<br/>  屏幕开始闪烁着黑白杂斑，声音也模糊起来，他突然想到了什么而瞪大双眼，瞳孔颤抖着。<br/>  “不要过来！”他按着指示台吼道。<br/>  却没能抢在关闭前说出。<br/>  他死死盯着此时已是虚无的前方，神色陡然狰狞，狠狠捶了墙壁一下。指甲嵌入掌心渗出殷红。<br/>  不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！<br/>  他颓然跌坐在地，眼底一片死寂。</p><p>  “报告，库鲁特欧伯爵将驾驶塔尔西斯离开扬陆城。”<br/>  “我知道了。”<br/>  扎兹巴鲁姆眼神瞬时变得狠戾。</p><p>  两架机体一前一后出发，朝着——相同的地方冲去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小剧场:<br/>  后来伊总明白了事情的原委，于是有一天特耶特在即将坐下用餐时突然被撞倒在地。<br/>  “你怎么回事？”特耶特不明所以地看着埋在自己胸膛的棕毛脑袋。<br/>  “很痛……”闷闷的机械的声音响起，伊总就是不抬头。<br/>  “到底怎么了？”特耶特有些担心，坚持要看一下伊总的脸，于是猛地托起伊奈帆的脸，看到了赤红眼瞳里还来不及收起的窃喜。<br/>  ——→↑←↓↗↖↙↘伊卒。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]：只是瞎掰ˊ_&gt;ˋ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ⑫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 斯雷因步子轻快地走在通向医疗室的路上。</p><p>  混乱突袭而至。</p><p>  丢卡里翁各方面性能皆不如扬陆城，所以晃动的幅度让他的身体出于本能地迅速抓紧墙壁上的金属管道，随后大脑才将各方面信息分析得出结论。</p><p>  他手指忽然有些发软。</p><p>  身边疾风而过，背着医药箱的耶贺赖苍真失去了平日的镇静表情，只在瞥见他的同时匆匆丢下一句：“快来浴室！”</p><p>  随着这句话，斯雷因感觉莫名的力量灌注至全身，他扭头向主控间所在的方向瞧了眼，双腿突然动作，四秒之后越过了狂奔的几人。</p><p>  耶贺赖在那瞬看到了一双和特耶特神似的眼睛。</p><p>  疾跑，侧身，转向。最后一个转弯处斯雷因陡然降速，身体却没有因为惯性前倾，走廊上寂静无声。他整个人紧贴墙壁，稳了几秒，他猛地偏头，看清了那边的情况。雾气弥漫中，伊奈帆蹲下来正在检查着，埃德尔利泽在旁边抹着脸颊，他随即发现了地上肆意舒散的金色。</p><p>  斯雷因迅速转身迈出左腿，却在落地前瞬硬生生停在了半空。他恢复刚才的姿势，似乎刚才的动作未曾发生过一样将手伸向衣袋，摸出了一把枪。咔哒，机械相错的声音轻轻响起。</p><p>  接着棕发的男生从另一拐角出现，径直奔向那里。</p><p> </p><p>  特耶特找到了地上昏迷的少女。</p><p>  两位女性看向他，埃德尔利泽惊讶道：“特耶特大人？”马克巴蕾吉闻言又仔细地打量了他片刻。</p><p>  他神色很冷，很沉，如同第一天伊奈帆见到时的那样，眼底是融不掉的风雪。即使脸色苍白，也把小女仆压抑得呼吸都顿时放轻。就在伊奈帆低头即将碰上少女的唇时，他半跪下来，姿势恰好使众人看不到其脸部，然后出声了：“让开，我的办法更快些。”伊奈帆抬头，鼻尖鬓角沁满细密的汗珠，眼眸因为用力不自觉地显得有些咄咄逼人。</p><p>  然后两汪占据了整个眼眶的，泛着诡异荧光的幽蓝湖泊映入眼帘。</p><p>  “你……”</p><p>  特耶特见伊奈帆一怔后将手心的伤口撕扯开，鲜血瞬间滚流而出，隐隐现出指骨。小女仆顿时吓到了，舰长脸色也有些苍白。</p><p>  他面色不改地积了小半掌，喂进公主的口中。接着奇迹出现。</p><p>  艾瑟依拉姆自胸前放出无比耀眼的辉光，并如水波般荡漾开来。马克巴蕾吉已经有些麻木地看着这一幕，但埃德尔利泽觉得今天是她人生中惊讶次数最多的一天。伊奈帆也紧紧凝视着特耶特。</p><p>  一个可怕却解释完美的猜想渐渐成型。</p><p>  不过现在并不是追问的好时机。“咳咳咳咳咳——”少女突然有了反应，重新获得氧气对于窒息已久的肺部来说实在是痛并快乐着的折磨。伊奈帆瞧得分明，特耶特瞬间便恢复了棕色的眸子。</p><p>  斯雷因听见了声音，终于面色一松，接着身形变换到刚刚特耶特现身的拐角。</p><p>  金发少女刚刚恢复意识，碧眸因为激烈的呛咳蒙上水汽，她努力地眨了眨眼，还未看清自己上方的两人是谁就感到指尖刺痛。</p><p>  “抱歉，公主殿下。”众人又看着少年将那滴血收在不知何时拿出的试管中，起身。</p><p>  咔哒，又是一声。</p><p>  莱艾拿着马克巴蕾吉的手枪警惕地对准了公主。“让其他人都离开。”她回头看向刚刚到达停在门外的医生与界冢准尉。</p><p>  舰长使了眼色，两人便作势离开。</p><p>  特耶特却突然转身正对着莱艾，嘴角一丝冷笑。</p><p>  莱艾放下的心顿时悬了起来，她立刻把枪口对准他。</p><p>  嘭——</p><p>  金属相击的嗡鸣声响起，还没等众人回过神来，特耶特鬼魅般一动，右腿轻扫，顺势扭身，拧住了对方的手臂。莱艾的感官里只是一瞬便结束了交手，她甚至不知道自己怎样被打败。</p><p>  众人眼中，少女被冷枪击脱了手中的武器后，便由男生的一扫踢翻在地，双手都被死死按住。</p><p>  莱艾感觉自己腕处传来湿粘的感觉，缓缓因万有引力顺着臂膊下滑，在肩膀处圆润坠落。余光瞥到大朵大朵连结成片的狰狞血花。</p><p>  鞠户凭借经验望着子弹来源的阴影处，枪手现身。</p><p>  “斯雷因，交给你了。”特耶特头也不回地吩咐。大家这才明白这幕有着两个主角的打斗戏。</p><p>  “嗯。”他接过特耶特的工作，盯着莱艾，少女被他眼里毫不掩饰的怒火与冰冷弄的一怔。</p><p>  特耶特放下鲜血淋漓的手，深深看了眼带着不可思议神色的艾瑟依拉姆，随手拿过医生手中的一大卷纱布，然后快步离开。几个大人下意识地让出了道路。</p><p>  背后是少女质问少年的声音，“你不是地球人吗，为什么要效忠火星人？！”</p><p>  但他已无暇去管，他相信斯雷因会作出令自己满意的答复的。</p><p> </p><p>  确实，特耶特不久前还是慌乱而极，因为那后果太过严重。但既然已经发生的事情，就只能努力想出对策。</p><p>  库鲁特欧伯爵定会驾驶塔尔西斯而来，扎兹巴鲁姆则会跟随其后灭口，特耶特必须尽快恢复丢卡里翁的战力，不然实在没有把握。重新启动Aldnoah的话……</p><p>  一段并不愉快的记忆浮现，特耶特开门离开主控室。只能再次动用那个“力量”了。</p><p> </p><p>  特耶特边迅速包扎着伤口边回想着刚才的一切。</p><p>  他体内的力量太过有限，充其量能够引导皇族血脉中的Aldnoah之力，所以特耶特只能大费周章地取血。而且为了不暴露身份，他不得不等到无人时再融合Aldnoah因子，否则两种物质相吸引混合所产生的波动必然会破坏光学迷彩的稳定状态。</p><p>  斯雷因……特耶特双眼又是一敛，他自己只擅长于体术，所以在太空中才会被围攻而来到此处，少年却是更善枪械，那种准确敏锐的操控……果然改变了什么吗。</p><p>  他不自觉一颤，摩挲起掌间的纱布。</p><p>  还是自己的错，留恋着过去，看不清现在，恐惧着未来的<b>弱小无力的自己的错。</b></p><p>  会有很多人死去。因为自己。</p><p> </p><p>  塔尔西斯在天际驰过炫目银光，而红色的铁甲骑兵紧随其后。库鲁特欧很快建立通信：“你在干什么！扎兹巴鲁姆卿？！”他立即想到自己产生了误会。</p><p>  “为了帝国与人民的未来，我只能如此。”他声音很稳，手下也是，一发炮弹闪着赤光呼啸而出。</p><p>  银白的机甲在高速运动中陡然加速变向，险险躲开一击。“那你就靠推翻皇帝陛下的统治吗？”愤怒的声音回返，塔尔西斯亦回击道道痕芒。</p><p>  “愚昧，你看看现在的薇瑟，”扎兹巴鲁姆低喝，“这么久的战争，我们丧失了多少！你忘了沃蕾因的结果吗？！”他打开了次元屏障，枪弹尽数消蚀。</p><p>  那边长久不语，片刻间只余交战的炮火声响，撕裂云雾刺穿空气，隐喻着两人无法继续的立场。</p><p>  “你并不是不知皇帝的用意，他把民众的仇视转移到地球民上，发动战争，实际上呢？！”</p><p>  “够了！”库鲁特欧终于忍不住出声喝止，“不管你怎么说，我都不会违背自己的誓言，叛离皇帝陛下的！”</p><p> </p><p>  “君若不仁，臣便不义！”</p><p>  “你既要弑君，我们便只能为敌！”</p><p> </p><p>  塔尔西斯凭着预测能力基本能够避开对方的攻击，而扎兹巴鲁姆则有销融一切的镀光屏障傍身，两人眼看战局慢慢胶着起却又无可奈何，声势浩大地冲向丢卡里翁所在的雪原。</p><p> </p><p>  纷扬大雪在寒风中飘飞而下，不一会儿就覆满了暗红的火星战舰。然而庞大的舰身突然一震，雪尘风雾中升腾飞空，扭转了方向原路返回。</p><p>  特耶特融合了Aldnoah因子后抓紧时间重启了丢卡里翁，接着移动到主控室。他打开了语音通信，说：“现在可是扎兹巴鲁姆在和您对战？”</p><p>  伯爵对付着身后的铁甲骑兵忙不过来，只匆匆应了声。短时间还好，塔尔西斯的特技也是凭着精神力撑至现在，但反应已经慢了许多，时不时就会被击中，激起黑烟与碎片。</p><p>  “我们现在正在向您那里赶去，预计16分53秒后相遇，之后会通知地球总部增援，您也要立即向扬陆城下令。”</p><p>  “这种情况下，你能确保？”</p><p>  “百分之八十三的成功率。”他声音有些滞涩。对付狄俄斯库里最佳环境是狭小密闭的通道，但他担心到时候库鲁特欧会支撑不住，思量后还是决定赶来。</p><p>  那边沉默几秒后，带着熟悉的酷厉冰寒道：“特耶特。”</p><p>  “……是。”</p><p>  “如果你不能够尽职，我先杀了你。”</p><p>  “是！”</p><p>  他关闭了对话屏页，立刻按下另外的按键：“马克巴蕾吉舰长。”</p><p>  这时候身着军服的女人已经坐在指挥室中，正疑惑于丢卡里翁的重移自启，心里顿时有些明悟：“你做的？”</p><p>  “是的。”舰长眉毛一挑。</p><p>  ……</p><p>  在将话语重复一遍后，马克巴蕾吉与其达成共识，全力备战。</p><p>  “这是唯一的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>  地球军调动起来，无数文职战术后勤整备人员都在超负荷工作，各种仪器嘀嗒声伴着各色信号闪烁不停，步兵们一个个佩戴武器，机师们一个个启动机甲。</p><p>  库鲁特欧伯爵的扬陆城中，Aldnoah驱动突破最大能级，全部铁甲骑兵瞬间亮起，所有士兵拿起枪械，城池震颤拔地而起冲向北方，掀起飞沙走石烟尘缭绕还有一道流光。</p><p>  而这时两个地位极尊的伯爵终于遥望见赤红舰船。</p><p>  瞬间火光冲云。</p><p>  “高分流粒射炮充能完毕，发射！”</p><p>  “超导Ruk式光束校准完毕，发射！”</p><p>  “航空机队已随时可以出战，请求指示！”</p><p>  “927型导弹已装置，是否发射？！”</p><p>  “报告，641小队坐标处出现缺口，伤亡正在扩——啊！！”</p><p>  “648、532小队正在靠近敌机协同阻拦！”</p><p>  “……全灭！”</p><p>  特耶特只是沉静地听着传来的声音讯息，这种高空单体作战让伊奈帆等驾驶员没有什么用武之地，他只能另想办法。心底计算着时距，他慢慢调整细微参数，眼睛紧紧盯住赤红机甲，其间一片空芜，除了决心。</p><p>  喑！</p><p>  他看着蓝光起至，瞬息击中对方尔后消逝于光华幕障，仍等待着。物质会被消除，能量却会引起波动。那么经过自己改造过后的炮弹便可以在消失的瞬间爆炸，引起Aldnoah输出的波动，进而解除次元屏障。</p><p>  这还是今天的经历提醒到了他。</p><p>  果然铁甲骑兵在空中猛地一滞，恢复了金属表面，被早已通知的地球军狂轰滥炸一通。</p><p>  但是这时效只有区区的几秒，而且根据自己的能量储备制造的炮弹数量并不多，他必须算着时机来。特耶特抿唇，继续观测下去。</p><p>  “斯雷因？”</p><p>  “不必急着出战，等扬陆城来后吧。”</p><p> </p><p>  扎兹巴鲁姆被刚才的冲击降损了不少战斗力，他暗诽着公主的胳膊肘往外拐却又担心地球军到底鼓捣出多少这种特制炮弹，故通知自己的扬陆城再次提速。</p><p>  按着轨道极速驰航的城池早已进入大气层，为避免引力影响一直在极高处移动，待再一次被蓝光袭击后终于出现在战场侧方。</p><p>  庞然巨物下无论铁甲骑兵还是火星舰船都显得不堪一击。扎兹巴鲁姆禁不住洋洋一笑。</p><p>  破裂空气的刺耳声伴随白团浓雾轰天而鸣，是壮观的仿佛灭世景象。</p><p>  灼光，沙尘，残骸，烈风。</p><p>  嘶吼，恐叫，哭泣，悲鸣。</p><p>  大半空中机队湮灭为灰土随风而逝，阴郁的天色更加枯淡，着陆了。</p><p> </p><p>  “报告，已确认扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵治下的扬陆城坐标！”</p><p>  “等待库鲁特欧大人下令！”</p><p> </p><p>  “报告，我军已行至战场一百千米外！”</p><p>  “待信号一出便立即出击！”</p><p>  “是！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ⑬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克鲁曼是在睡梦中被战友一脚踹醒的。他本来负责夜班巡逻，这是个很轻松的活儿，实际上在地球总部什么事看起来都很轻松，大家确信这座号称最坚固防御工事的地下堡垒能够抵御火星的袭击，所以都是有说有笑和乐融融着完成任务。<br/>
但是今天是个例外，他保持闭眼的姿势叹了口气，随即裤腿上多了个清晰可见的靴印。“嘿，不用这么认真吧，火星那群混蛋又不是打进来了！”他咕哝着抱怨道，还在与眼皮做斗争，却听见弗列姆小声道：“你还真猜的不错，刚下来的命令，说让所有战斗兵都准备好出战！”<br/>
“……”克鲁曼僵了会儿，猛地睁眼，下床，跟着弗列姆夺门而出：“法克！”[1]<br/>
过道上都是和他们一样刚刚收到命令的士兵，他随着人流匆忙跑向武器处装备齐整，接着奔至聚集处，然后听见上级说明情况。<br/>
原来是火星的公主竟然还活着，引得那些骑士想灭口。他不禁挠挠头，却被头盔隔住，无奈作罢。<br/>
地面部队先行离开，被载运机捎至扬陆城空寻范围边缘后继续前进，停在了距离十千米的地方。<br/>
然后按兵不动。<br/>
辽旷无际的雪原虽下着暴雪，但仍可以看到那座钢铁巨城和空中的交战。在目睹扬陆城降落之后他们骇然了很长时间，毕竟很多人从离开故乡到成为士兵，从未看到过它的真正模样和摧枯拉朽的威力，映在视网膜上的冲击远比图片上来得震撼。在新的命令还没有下达前他们很自觉地滞于原地。<br/>
五分二十六秒后，空中闪现一瞬的蓝光，然后火力集中在赤色的铁甲骑兵上。<br/>
他们按兵不动。<br/>
城池里随即飞出庞大的机队，红色战舰的战力损失惨重。<br/>
他们表情都凝重起来，仍按兵不动。<br/>
九分四十七秒后，一队队身穿暗蓝制服的步兵拿着枪械从扬陆城涌出。<br/>
他们中的一些人开始急躁地请求下令，总但还是按兵不动。<br/>
直到城中步兵全部出现，指挥室仍然毫无动静。<br/>
然而随即那些没耐心的人便禁了嘴。<br/>
另一座巨城几乎是瞬间出现尔后落下，是同样的惨烈景象。只是它小心翼翼地避开了先前那座一定距离，没有导致引力或斥力出现，也没有让空中出现额外伤亡。类似于核弹爆炸的扩散波仍然存在，火星步兵瞬间化为尘烬消弭于狂风呼啸，表情在前一微秒依旧鲜活。无形的波动以弑杀生命的形式展现自己的存在，灰白粉尘落满了地球军褐绿色的战服。<br/>
死寂在队伍中蔓延，瞠目结舌的克鲁曼和弗列姆相互瞪视着彼此，眼里是滞愣与深藏的恐惧。<br/>
“之后的扬陆城是我们的盟友。”传令官将这个消息尽快通知给地面部队，以免军心不稳。<br/>
火星的骑士会和地球合作，哦神啊，这个世界怎么了？！克鲁曼就算隔着头盔也要抹把脸。但是，他随后目光灼灼，握紧了枪械。太他妈的解气了！<br/>
“作战开始，目标——扬陆城！”<br/>
士兵们的心脏开始热切地鼓动，这将是开展以来地球方第一次胜利，所有的绝望无力，恐惧哀戚，以及沦陷故土的种种耻辱都将在今天洗刷，所有人的肾上腺素都极速分泌导致眼眶发热大脑兴奋呼吸急促，而鼻腔微有酸意。<br/>
终于——<br/>
军人们疾跑着冲向那漠然的冰冷钢城。<br/>
终于等到这一天了啊！！<br/>
挺立于幽暗屋室的特耶特表情依旧冷淡，望着雪地上移动的地球军队却微舒了气。成效最明显的大杀器，怎么能不好好利用一番呢？果然，扎兹巴鲁姆的扬陆城元气大伤，只待地球方拖住便可专心对付狄俄斯库里。而且若不是时间问题，他还可以测出其引力场的连点，降落在上面可是会让整个扬陆城都重力紊乱而陨灭的。<br/>
指挥室里的马克巴蕾吉随即听到少年的声音被电流输送至通讯仪中：“您好，现在扬陆城陷入了暂时的混乱，我们必须抢在他们恢复之前控制局面。我有个人选推荐，不知您意下如何？”<br/>
“请讲。”马克巴蕾吉目睹了特耶特的整个作战过程，她有些，不，是非常不可思议地意识到，这个少年的军事天赋实在是可怖，在她的军队生涯中也可以说是凤毛麟角的存在。不仅能够充分利用每一份己方或敌方的力量直至榨干以达到目的，还可以预判到对方接下的动作并提前作出应对，甚至在事态变化时也能立刻改变策略。这让马克巴蕾吉不由自主地联想到某个面无表情的赤眸高中生，暗叹两人如此相似。<br/>
“想必您也有深刻印象，就是界冢伊奈帆。”<br/>
女舰长毫无惊色，当即答应了特耶特，命令被迅速传达下去。<br/>
伊奈帆很快破译了编码进而找到主控室的信道，上来就是不容置疑语气的肯定句：“你拥有Aldnoah因子。”<br/>
特耶特只是冷冷地看着对方的影像。<br/>
“你不是皇族之人，怎么得到的授权？”<br/>
“哪个才是你的光学迷彩？”<br/>
“或者两者都不是。”<br/>
“你和斯雷因·特洛耶特——”<br/>
“战争即将结束，你不需要知道这么多。”特耶特打断了伊奈帆，“此时此刻，你应该在斯雷普尼尔里，而不是抱着无谓的好奇心做与战斗无关之事。”<br/>
是的，只要消灭了扎兹巴鲁姆的叛军，护送公主返回火星，他们便再无相见的机会。就算伊奈帆存在战功，也不会在和平时期提升到拥有来访薇瑟权利的职位，那时他便可以安心辅佐公主了。<br/>
他想努力消除对界冢伊奈帆的坏印象，这时的他还没有和自己成为敌人，甚至有机会成为朋友，但记忆里少年的种种行为让他难以抛下包袱，果然这个人可以瘫着脸做出各种恶意的事情。<br/>
“我想皇室一定会很想知道这个秘密。”<br/>
特耶特看着对方，眉间耸动，最后退让一步道：“好吧，我会找时间告诉你的。”<br/>
伊奈帆也知道不能逼得太紧，于是按下不提，转身去了布置任务。毕竟是堂堂一城，为了地球，为了自己，他不得不小心。<br/>
他操作着机体，心中却挥不去特耶特的那个眼神，有着焦距却穿过自己。你在看着谁呢，伊奈帆不禁想问那个他一直看不透的少年。<br/>
这一系列变故的发生让人反应各异，库鲁特欧自然再接再厉地打击对方空中兵力，丢卡里翁内士气高昂，扎兹巴鲁姆则铁青着脸继续操纵快要散架的残缺机甲。再有一次，只要一次，那个蓝光如果射中的话，他就会被轰得片甲不留的。<br/>
艾瑟依拉姆躺在医疗室里的病床上。斯雷因在一旁陪她。特耶特虽答应让他出战，实际上还是担心，故两人都不知道此时外面的情形。<br/>
耶贺赖医生双手插在大褂口袋，温和微笑。自从特耶特的身份明朗后他便知道当时少年只是形式所迫，再加上朋友鞠户的症状已经好了很多，他们的关系也就此缓和。<br/>
但还有一点让他奇怪。他不禁道：“说起来，之前我在给特耶特检查时，发现他的腹部有很严重的伤呢。”<br/>
“什么？！”两人很惊奇地看着医生，他继续道：“那应该是开战前就已经存在了，像是什么金属刺进所致，虽然缝了针，但有二次伤口的痕迹。”<br/>
两人都默然不语，他们想到特耶特拖着伤体还要想方设法地保护公主。耶贺赖没想到两人都不知情，连忙补充道：“不过经过我的治疗已经好得差不多了。”但艾瑟依拉姆依旧恳切地看着斯雷因，泪水盈睫，少年理解她的意思，因为那也是他想做的。起身，斯雷因告辞离开。<br/>
这时特耶特双目微凝，修正着最后一颗炮弹，以他对狄俄斯库里的状况估计，最好的情况下弹药也要刚巧用尽，他必须小心再小心才能保证计划顺利完成。只差一步，绝不能失败，他额角已是汗珠密布。<br/>
“特耶特。”<br/>
少年抽出手来飞快地按了按钮，斯雷因进来。他头也不回道：“怎么了。”特耶特还以为对方在气恼自己的隐形阻拦。<br/>
“耶贺赖医生说……你的腹部有很严重的伤……”斯雷因瞧见特耶特手下一顿，一下子激动起来：“为什么，为什么不告诉我们，要独自承担这么多？”<br/>
特耶特在那之后只剩下对公主、伯爵和斯雷因三人的执念，态度自不必说，但战争不是儿戏，他要争分夺秒地确定胜机。<br/>
“先别谈这些，斯雷因。等我们胜利后再说。”他手下动作加快，担心对方失去耐心。<br/>
“你就不能让我替你分担吗？！我也可以保护公主的！”<br/>
“等公主登基后你就能做到了。”<br/>
斯雷因被这话里有话噎了一下，不可抑制地红了脸，急忙转移着话题。特耶特发誓他只是想说斯雷因可以辅佐艾瑟依拉姆，所以误会有时就是这么奇妙地产生了。他看到屏幕中的红色铁甲骑兵，眼神一亮：“你以前在火星工作吗？”<br/>
“……为什么这么说？”他按下发射键，虽不心虚，却想弄清他是怎么想到的。<br/>
蓝光呼啸而去，扎兹巴鲁姆绝望之境中长叹一声，在最后一瞬仿佛又看到了温柔坚韧的女人对他微笑。<br/>
“沃蕾因，我来了。”<br/>
爆炸的火光湮灭了一切。<br/>
而斯雷因疑惑地看着几秒后扬起头，猛地看向自己，破裂出可以称之为惊恐的表情的特耶特。<br/>
“你说什么？！”<br/>
“阿喀琉斯？！”<br/>
“不是狄俄斯库里吗？！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]:为英文fuck直译，向本命外最喜欢的拔异致敬。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ⑭【完】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯雷因站在门口，微微一叹，想到已经是第三天了。 </p><p>这也难怪。他悄声走了进去，军靴巧妙地无声行走在金属地板上。他的情况确实……很不好。</p><p>房间正中置着柔软的床铺，有人安静地躺着。</p><p>是青年的模样。脸色枯白，发色浅淡，在沉睡中眉眼安和，仿若力竭后解脱的如释重负。然而身上的插满的胶管和周围运转的仪器无声地反驳着这种错觉。</p><p>斯雷因看着青年与自己一模一样的脸，眼神复杂，莫名的烦躁感渐渐浮现。</p><p>虽说是相同，不过青年的五官比起斯雷因来显得更加内敛温和，俊美如故却不再精致，只余因岁月而留下的成熟。尤其那双眼眸……斯雷因脑中闪过一串画面，收了神色，面容变得僵硬。</p><p>然后他看到青年的眼皮轻微抖动，弯长的眼睫若蝶羽般扑簌簌地颤下眼底的阴影。手指曲了几下细小的弧度，仪器也在同一时刻显示出不同寻常的迹象。</p><p>仿佛从泥潭里刚刚拔出一样，青年蓦地深吸一口气，随即斯雷因看到了两只眼睛中碧蓝的、占满眼眶的荧光。</p><p>还有顺势流下的无色液体。</p><p>“你说什么？！”</p><p>“阿喀琉斯？！”</p><p>“不是狄俄斯库里吗？！”</p><p>斯雷因瞧着特耶特脸上罕见的惊恐表情，有些不知所措。</p><p>“那个、是、是十几年前的事情了，”</p><p>他飞快地说着，感觉自己的语气有些熟悉，在哪呢？好像很久以前的事情了……啊，是在扬陆城为公主介绍地球时候。</p><p>他稳了稳，略带疑惑地继续：“一切都是由扎兹巴鲁姆的未婚妻——沃蕾因在Heaven's Fall中死亡引起的。这件事前，扎兹巴鲁姆的铁甲骑兵就如你说的那样称为狄俄斯库里，而之后就改称阿喀琉斯了。</p><p>“因为这个缘故，只有伯爵间和之后隔绝开的地球方知道这个名字了。所以看到文件后库鲁特欧……特耶特？特耶特？”</p><p>特耶特无视了斯雷因的呼唤，面无血色地看着他手里的AN式储载器，低低道：“那是什么？”</p><p>床上的青年眨了眨眼，泪水溢出濡湿了睫毛，眼中仍是诡异的荧光。斯雷因看着他好像还没有回过神来，走过去解了他身上的少许束缚，扶他坐了起来。</p><p>“斯雷因。”他喃喃道，眼中皆为空荡，任凭斯雷因摆弄。</p><p>“是的，我在这里。”</p><p>青年听了他的回答，眼神好像有些触动，把头转向斯雷因并露出似是悲悯的微笑。斯雷因心里悚然一惊，只觉得那里面包含了太多他不懂的感情。</p><p>“地球，火星。未来，过去。”青年又抬起头，咬字极慢道。目光在天花板上似落非落。</p><p>“斯雷因，”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“到底哪里才是我的归属。”青年声音颤抖低落。</p><p>斯雷因微笑着，起身给了青年一个坚定的拥抱。</p><p>“你可以留在这里，特耶特。”</p><p>青年怔怔地重复：“薇瑟吗……”</p><p>––––</p><p>看着自己从未听说过的科技产物，特耶特明白，他唯一的、支持他走过无数血腥杀机的、让他在死志已生时又强迫自己振作起来的希望，破灭了。</p><p>他的余生中，再也看不到他的艾瑟依拉姆公主了。</p><p>他开始恨。无边无际的恨意在心中冲撞，却又来来去去找不到发泄的地方，他所有的执念压在心头年复一年，已经快要把他击垮。他是人，就算再坚韧，再忍耐，也有限度。</p><p>特耶特觉得心脏抽搐着快要挤成一团，痛得他跪在地上大口大口喘气，双手无力地抓住领口。</p><p>他不知道这个世界到底算什么，也不想去追究，他只知道，自己从初始便是错过。</p><p>我变成了无处可归的弃民。</p><p>大滴大滴的液体从他的脸颊上滚落，发出响亮的溅音，他哀泣出声，仿佛只有这样才能减轻痛苦。眼泪模糊中他想起那些令人窒息的噩梦，是否当时已经显示了预兆？</p><p>自己只是艾瑟依拉姆的侍卫，至多为其讲述过贫乏的地球知识，却痴妄太多。是神明无法忍受这僭越之举，才降下无从改悔的惩罚吗？特耶特摩挲着围巾上微凸的绣字，恨意忽如潮水般退去，眼前却一阵发黑，浑身的血管好像都开始涨痛起来。</p><p>脑海中莫名地快速闪现特耶特的种种，那种神秘的能力让他早已有过揣测，但又不知如何解释如此亲切的感觉。他觉得特耶特一直如同兄长般，处处替自己谋划周全，然而自己却对特耶特没有任何了解，就像他的腹伤那样。</p><p>如果没有特耶特的出现的话，自己应该会走得无比艰难吧。</p><p>他脚下犹如粘住似的定在原地，只是看着对方失控地流泪。</p><p>金属碰撞的声音轻轻响起，不由得斯雷因不睁大双眼。银白的项链从特耶特的围巾下掉了出来。是斯雷因再熟悉不过的式样。</p><p>“怎么会……”</p><p>“斯雷因。”特耶特停了哭泣，扬起头</p><p>看着对方金发碧眼的面容。像是一下丧失了所有气力，他打着颤深吸一口气，却剧烈地呛咳起来。嫣红顺着嘴角漫开。特耶特不在意地抹去，然后说：“你的仍在公主那儿。”</p><p>斯雷因心中一紧。</p><p>一团耀眼的白光呈放射状激荡开，尔后是奇异景象。</p><p>如同早晚变色的花朵般，浅淡如曦光初现的金色取代了黯淡棕发。五官稍稍改变竟是俊逸温和。然而这些不是最重要的。</p><p>斯雷因只觉得一种被蛇盯视的阴冷感从脚底传到僵麻的头顶，腿不自觉地向后挪了几下。</p><p>他站在了一扇虚无的镜子前。</p><p>除了服饰和神态外，他们毫无二致。而且——</p><p>已经变成青年模样的对方，眼中幽蓝流转，眼眶残余的泪液仿佛也沾染上了亮色。</p><p>自知道公主死讯的那时后，斯雷因第二次面无血色，看着青年轻微启唇：“我是斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特伯爵。”</p><p>“来自另一个世界。”</p><p>一切豁然开朗。</p><p>同根同源的两个人即使来自不同的时空</p><p>也依然有着独特的交流方式。</p><p>命运却迥异至此。</p><p>但他确实达到自己的初衷了不是吗？这个世界里谁都没有失去，谁都没有仇恨。<b>他救赎了他们。</b></p><p>只是他自己仍孑然一身罢了。<b>他没有救赎自己。</b></p><p>黑暗伴随着疼痛，如同落下的厚沉帷幕般覆盖了双眼。特耶特最后只来得及看到外面的光亮突然侵袭进来，在视网膜上烙下了残余的斑块。接着便陷入了沉寂。恍惚的瞬间好像听到了有谁呼唤自己，然而已经分辨不清了。</p><p>––––</p><p>“心跳。”</p><p>“低至危险线以下，心脏开始衰竭。”</p><p>“瞳孔。”</p><p>“……您看，他的眼睛……”</p><p>“我知道了，注意查看他的各器官损耗程度。”</p><p>……</p><p>“血检结果出来了吗？”</p><p>“……报告上显示，血液中含有独立活动的Aldnoah之力。”</p><p>“另外，患者的身体好像有接受过多次人体实验的痕迹。”</p><p>“果然吗……”</p><p>“患者的各个器官因为这个原因而受到很大损害，已经开始工作紊乱，寿命大幅缩短。”</p><p>“他的眼睛可能是能量失控的表现。”</p><p>……</p><p>“更换器官完毕。”</p><p>“但是他血液中的Aldnoah能量仍然会磨损它们。”</p><p>“还需要做后期治疗。”</p><p>薇瑟皇室中最年长的医师走了出来，向艾瑟依拉姆公主微微欠身，众人都围上前，老医生说：“手术很成功，就看他能不能在三天内醒来了。”</p><p>––––</p><p>门开，伊奈帆穿着作战服，犹带着硝烟气息走了进来，看清屋内情况后面色似乎冷了几分。</p><p>“你的那个世界也有公主吧。”</p><p>“她的愿望是游览地球吧。”</p><p>“你想继续面对这些熟悉而陌生的景象吗。”</p><p>特耶特微微蹙眉，斯雷因却在一旁道：“在地球又没有人照顾特耶特，而且他的身体还不适合作颠簸的移动，最重要的是，他必须定期接受Aldnoah祛除。”</p><p>伊奈帆扭过头看特耶特，斯雷因也看向他。特耶特沉思着，最后缓缓道：“我留在薇瑟。”</p><p>伊奈帆没说什么，略一致意就走了出去，斯雷因却并无喜色，担忧地看着特耶特。</p><p>伊奈帆站在门外，回想起这么多天的经历，自己的心境竟不断的随着特耶特变化，让他很不习惯，但他并不讨厌这种感觉。</p><p>当时的通话并不是自己的莽撞，而是为了得到时间在信道上偷植程序，之后就听到了这些消息。他长期以来的疑惑都豁然开朗。</p><p>原来还有一个自己在他的生命中留下了深刻的印记。他突然也想做出同样的事情。</p><p>马克巴蕾吉很快完成了护送公主的任务，作为奖赏，也是私人的赠礼，艾瑟依拉姆特许送给他们一百艘特型客机，这种飞机使用前只需联系火星方面就可以遥控启动。但丢卡里翁还是要归还的，毕竟是战舰。</p><p>之后薇瑟方面送他们回到了地球，一路无言。虽然伊奈帆的朋友们已经习惯了他面瘫冰山的外表，但是从来没有比这一次更让气氛凝滞了。界冢雪看着自家弟弟这么不正常的样子，什么也没说，只是摇着头叹气。</p><p>他面色平常，但一双眼睛却隐着冷酷戾气。脸部僵固成雕塑般的线条，嘴角微微下沉，散着沉寂的气息。</p><p>没人看得清他到底在想什么，除了雪姐。</p><p>特耶特站在幽暗的观景台上，看着脚下的星球，身后影子拉得很长。</p><p>––––</p><p>薇瑟正式与地球缔结友好关系。</p><p>薇瑟提供已经启动的永恒Aldnoah能源机器，地球负责各类常用物。两方的星际商路变的繁荣起来，每天各路航舰不停往来。</p><p>艾瑟依拉姆决定利用Aldnoah开发火星本土的环境，进展很快，已经出现了可供耕作的地球标准的土地和水源，民众的呼声越来越高，艾瑟依拉姆俨然成为最得民心的一代皇帝。</p><p>这是五年间发生的一系列变化。</p><p>斯雷因成为了伯爵，不出意外地，两人成婚于这一年的薇瑟立国日。</p><p>直播的视频伊奈帆观看了，除了那与特耶特一模一样的新郎让他有点不愉快外，他还是衷心地祝愿已经成为女皇的好友的。婚礼的最后，新婚的夫妇突然拥抱了一个蒙住面的男人，伊奈帆的视线立马定格在了男人身上。</p><p>那是一双美丽的眼睛，曾为全科优等生的伊奈帆竟只能想出这个单薄无力的词来。青蓝糅合的颜色如同伊奈帆在太空中俯瞰的地球一般，眼角上挑弯出惊心动魄的折弧。他暗叹一声，嘴角浮现笑意。</p><p>男人的眼睛在地球掀起了狂潮，被评为“最美丽的眼睛”“地球之眼”，赢得无数粉丝，对男人的身份众说纷纭，最后女皇不得不出面澄清是其夫君的兄长，却被人们拿来对比出男人的样貌，引得更加狂热。不过这些都是后话，暂且不表。</p><p>几个星期后，伊奈帆突然被女皇告知有人要来自己这里。</p><p>他站在红色华毯前，看着舱门被缓缓打开，心脏抑制不住地剧烈跳动起来。</p><p>青年身着伯爵位服步态从容，站定在他的面前，对他微笑。</p><p>“我可以聘请你为导游吗？”</p><p>如同整个宇宙中的光流集中于这微笑中，如同春花盛开冰雪消融，时间定格于此刻。</p><p>他同样微笑：“荣幸之至。”</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>飞鸟集中偶然看到两句，觉得很适合斯雷因：</p><p>Ⅰ  只有经历过地狱般的磨砺，才能练就创造天堂的力量； 只有流过血的手指，才能弹出世间的绝响。</p><p>Ⅱ  世界以痛吻我，要我报之以歌。</p><p> </p><p>**终于完结，可以填新坑了</p><p>*渣文笔神转折谢追</p><p>*前面打脸我果然慢更</p><p> </p><p>感谢</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>